Ashes
by Bored Weaver
Summary: Before she was a maiden, before she was a villain, before she joined Salem, Cinder's own story was filled with her own tragedies and disappointments. Now she strives for power and will do anything to become stronger. But why? What would drive her to such drastic measures? Well, if you're curious, read on and find out how Cinder's life went up in flames.
1. Why?

**Hello! Bored Weaver here! This is my newest fanfic about... um...**

 ***Over my shoulder* What is this about again?**

 ***Voice somewhere off... (screen? page? Whatever, you know what I mean)* Cinder from RWBY.**

 **What!? Why would I write about her?**

 ***Voice* You had had writer's block and this is the first idea that popped into your head.**

 **Oh... Hard to argue with that. Anyway... *Looks back at the... (camera? reader? Whatever)* Yeah, this is just a little idea I had. I started watching RWBY about a month ago and fell in love with the show! One thing I didn't like was Cinder. My main problem was her lack of apparent motivation, so my mind thought 'Hey, you should try and write a backstory for her!' and now we're here! Just a heads up, this entire story will be from Cinder's POV only.**

 **I hope you enjoy and that this long note didn't scare you off. Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you read! See ya!**

* * *

When I heard the wind howling against my window, I had you to hold me. When I had nightmares about demons and monsters, I had you to sing me back to sleep. When I fell, I had you to help me stand. When I cried, I had you to dry my tears. I could depend on you. I could run to you when I was scared. I could always count on your warmth. I loved you.

And then you left me.

When the wind rattled the glass, he tried his best but it wasn't the same. When I woke up sweating from tormented dreams, his voice couldn't lull my fears to rest like yours. When I scraped my knee, he couldn't comfort me like you. When tears slide down my cheeks, he didn't know how to make me smile. The path to him was shaky; he was clumsy when you were stable. I couldn't count on him like you.

So why? Why did you have to leave? I knew you wanted to stay, so why didn't you? When you told me that you would be back soon, was that just a lie? When I opened the door, I found a man in a suit offering apologies. Just like that, you were gone.

Did you expect this? Did it ever cross your mind that you might not return? That the last words you would ever say to me would be hollow? That nothing would be the same?

So why? Why did you have to leave?

With you gone, father fell short. It became too much: the cleaning, the responsibilities, the scramble for money, and me. No matter how much I tried to help, it was never enough. I couldn't help him like he needed to be helped. Every day, father grew further and further away until eventually, I could hardly seem to see him.

It was just me.

I fed myself. I cleaned the house. I tended the gardens. I washed my clothes. I went to the market. I cleaned up father's messy study. I started the fires on cold nights. I survived.

I left school. I lost my friends. I devoted all my time to running the house. I went to sleep every night shaking from exhaustion. I got cut and bruised more times than I can count. I was tired.

I looked out for myself.

In this mansion, days could pass without me seeing his face. Sometimes, I wouldn't even notice that he had been gone for several days. With you gone, our family had splintered beyond repair. We were left as nothing more than passing ships occasionally crossing paths. No one could replace you and fill the void left behind.

Then she arrived.

A woman with tight, graying hair dyed black. A dress finer than necessary for a casual day billowed around her. One day, she simply emerged out of the car with a pompous air about her. With heads held high, two girls scuttled behind her like obedient roaches. Upon their arrival, I began to miss my days of seclusion with their's of endless weariness and shame. For on that day, I discovered father had taken her hand, the ring glittering on her finger as if to scorn me with its brilliance.

Into his ear, she cooed sweet words to draw father into her spell. To strangers, she welcomed them with adoring affection. To the wealthy, she spun flattery and praise like cloth for them to wear. She bore masks with such fluency that I could not comprehend how she kept her mind about her. When she revealed her true face, however, I saw the monster underneath.

I heard the roars of her commands and threats as she berated me. I felt the sting of her claws and crack of her whip. I saw the hideous face she kept hidden from the rest of the world. And close behind, with sneers and mockery, crept her tainted spawn.

Reflections of their mother, they hid their ugliness from the world with artificial innocence and plastered demeanors of children. When the rest of them turned their backs, the demons licked their lips and approached with appetites for pain. I know what's it's like to fly because they threw me down the stairs. I wear brown after they reduced my once colorful wardrobe to shreds and apparel for themselves. I sleep on sheets of ashes when they locked me from my room and left me next to the filthy hearth throughout the nights. I remember bones breaking and skin tearing, but meeting only scowls and disgust. I remember the taste of leather crusted with mud from when they stomped on me to wipe their shoes clean.

As soon as they came, even my home began to vanish. The walls of humble blues and greens were smothered by pinks and purples screaming for attention. The gardens that I once planted by your side now lay overrun with stones. The birds that once greeted my morning with blissful chirps now lay in piles of bones and feathers beneath bare trees.

And now, father was different. She had groomed him into the pet that listened to her every beck and call. When she saw me as filth, he saw me as the same. When she was angry with me, his anger mirrored her's. When the two monsters bore their fangs at me, he saw them through lenses crafted from roses. He never raised his fist, but he left me prey to the circling wolves.

I was alone, just like before.

So I ask again: why did you leave? Did you know you would leave me in Purgatory? If you could have seen what my life would be like without you, would that have changed my future? Would you have protected me from my nightmares now that they've forced their way into reality? Would you take me in your arms and hide me from my fears? Why would you leave me to this fate? Was this simply written in the threads of destiny, or is this happening because of your mistakes? Why would you leave me like this? After all those years of protecting me, holding me, caring for me, why would you simply disappear?

Why, mother?

* * *

 **And that's the end of Part 1! This is just an introductory, so expect more chapters soon!**


	2. Monsters

_**Hello! So... this is back! I hope you enjoy, but uh, a quick warning: part of this story could be unsettling, but not enough so to give it an M-rating. Nothing with gore or anything explicit, but a heads up seemed like a fair warning.**_

 _ **(P.S.) In this chapter, Cinder is 14 years old.**_

* * *

 _How pitiful a tale of those who have fallen from the grandeur and landed in mud. Their luxuries and joys drowned beneath grime and coated in their own filth. What must they imagine when comparing the present to the past; who could believe that their former life was anything other than a story._

 _But what of those that were pushed?_

 _What atrocities must they face, knowing that those that have stripped them of their dignity walk unabashed? Do they think of revenge for their humiliation, or do they sat idle and let their captors continue to beat them down? And what of those who have been so broken that they can't think of what could have been if their past had been unaltered? What dreams must they have, knowing that something joyful could have replaced the grime?_

* * *

"Oh, mother! It's absolutely gorgeous! And the earrings match perfectly!"

"I love my new shoes, mother! They go great with this outfit I've had in mind!"

"Of course, my dears. Anything for you."

Their chirps and chatter signaled their arrival as soon as they entered the manor, carrying even into the parlor. The rustling off shopping bags clashed with their delighted squeals. As they barged into the room without any signs of acknowledging my existence, I continued shoveling ashes from the fireplace into a rusty bucket, soot clinging to my hair and skin.

As my stepsisters began unloading their haul onto the ornate table, I strained my ears to tune out their squeals. Instead, I focused solely on the scraping as my trowel slide against the stone as I scooped more ashes into the bucket. A few minutes passed as I sunk into the familiar stupor. As I raised another pile, something grazed my ear and barreled into the trowel, sending up a cloud that left my coughing.

"Oh dear, I didn't see you there!" The olden stepsister, Deino, said as she chuckled. "That old thing was so out of style that I figured it should be put out of its misery.

In the fireplace laid a crumpled, balled-up dressed that was now grimy with silt. Even with its filth, I could still tell that it was bright orange with yellow accents.

"I told you it was ugly!" Enyo, the other stepsister, whined. "It didn't match you at all! It's dreadful!"

Deino's skin became blotchy as she forcefully dug through another of her bags. "That doesn't matter! I still this beauty!" She withdrew another dress in a dramatic flourish.

It was god awful.

It would have been a simple, pink lace gown which would have been fine; however, detailing of gold and lime-green clashed as if going into battle on the surface of a lump of cotton candy. Also, the giant red bow on the back wasn't helping.

"You must be kidding," Enyo replied with a deadpan tone. "That's worse than the last one. The bow is big enough to land an airship on. Here, let me show you a good dress." Enyo drew out a mild dress, by that I mean a plain gown made from forest green fabric with a few stones on the wrists. It wasn't eyecatching and was rather dull.

Unfortunately, Deino agreed. "Oh please! There's nothing to look at! You'll just blend in with all the other normal people!"

"Better than looking like a carsick jellybean."

The girls began to bicker, their voices raising but lacked any real malice. Their squabble immediately faded to shapeless noise as I neared the end of my chore. I was gathering the remainder of the ashes into a small pile when a wave of gray crashed over my head. Ashes swallowed my vision again as I tried to clear my eyes, smearing soot on my face.

"Didn't you hear me?" Deino demanded, standing over me with the now empty ash bucket in hand. "I told you to take my bags up to my room! I have to get ready to leave, and I don't want my clothes sitting here that long!" I kicked my side as she turned. "And be quick about it!"

I sat there, loose ashes trickling off my shoulders, my hip hurting from her blow. Something inside me boiled; I just wanted to scream! My knuckles paled as my fists clenched. My breathing started to quicken. I lifted my head and began to rise-

"I wouldn't do that."

My blood turned cold, freezing over the heat inside me. I hadn't Enyo was still in the parlor. She stood with a bag slung over her shoulder, a smirk of sly amusement present once more. "You wouldn't want mother catching you attacking dear Deino, would you?"

She walked towards me, slowly, like a predator with limping prey in its sight. Sweat ran down my back as I stumbled back. Enyo chuckled. "What's wrong? Something scaring you?" She took another step forward. I took three back. "Oh, how cute a look! What could little me do to you?"

Sunlight drifted in from the windows, making her sleek, purple hair shine as if it was laced with chrome. A plain, silver-hued dress hung upon her lithe frame. Pale violet eyes were alight with her enjoyment of her approach. She extended one of her hands as if reaching for something invisible in midair

A pathetic whimper escaped my lips. Her fingers curled agonizingly slow as she savored my response. Tears blurred my vision as my mind shuddered at past encounters.

Please, I don't want this! I won't do anything! Please don't do it!

I would have fallen my knees and pleaded, but my body refused to follow my brain. As my back hit the wall, every muscle in my body tensed. Enyo snickered as she slashed her hand through the air. The moment her hand fell, every shadow in the room began to elongate. Disembodied voices whispered in my ears, promising pain and laughing at secrets I held deep inside my mind. I covered my ears, trying to drown out the voices that shouldn't exist! It felt so wrong! They can't be real! So why won't they shut up!

The shadows flowed out like pools of spilled ink. They coiled and swirled at Enyo's feet, a deep hiss filling the room. They congealed and rose from the floor, rising almost to the ceiling. For a moment, nothing happened. The hissing began to retreat along with the whispers. The spire of shadows remained solid. I sighed with relie-

The whispers screamed as the hiss grew into a bone-rattling roar! The noise was so terrible that it felt like my skull was breaking into pieces! Appendages sprouted from the spire, thrashing horribly as it began to take shape. The limbs were indistinguishable as legs or arms, but all six of them ended in clawed talons. With a wet tearing sound, the top of the mass peeled away to a razor filled maw, black spittle dripping onto as it growled!

It was so large that it only had to bend over to stare me in the face. My breathing stopped. I met empty sockets that oozed sludge! The monster opened its maw, a cloud of putrid sulfur burning my nostrils. Slowly, just like it's master, the creature brought up a talon. It touched my cheek with its claw.

I couldn't cry out even as my head screamed, discord among the invisible shrieks around me! I cry in silence as I felt myself tremble, the wall being the only thing holding me up. My clothes stuck to my skin as they were soaked with sweat! All I could do is stare at its empty gaze as it got closer.

A long, slimy tongue rolled from between its teeth. It wiped at the tears on my faces, making me cry harder. Then, the appendage trailed down to my shoulder, licking up my collar bone and neck, before stopping just below my ear. It spoke with a deafeningly quiet voice that was clear through the cacophony.

 _What a failure. Just a pathetic mongrel. How fun you'll be to play with!_

I finally screamed, the shrill note shattering the spell. I fell to my knees as the monster collapsed into wisps of smoke. The voices hushed at once, making the silence seemed overwhelmingly loud.

Enyo stood before me, her smile now barely noticeable. "I always wonder what everyone else sees. From the few times I find out, it surprised me how drastically different each encounter is. It just makes me want to know what you see. What is your fear? I can't wait to find out."

She left, the door swinging shut softly behind her. I curled up on the floor, my tears flowing freely as I cried into my knees. The sunlight shone on the floor, making the wood shine like gemstones. Birds chirped and sung outside the window as they flitted between the tree branches. A clock on the wall ticked away without missing a beat. The rocking chair where my mother would sing me to sleep sat in the corner, a thin layer of dust beginning to collect. All around me, calm and peace lazed about as the seconds crawled on.

I shuddered as I cried, my blood pounding in my ears and the screams echoing from their void. As the clock passed its silent judgment, forever impassive of whatever passes in front of its face, I could taste my tears as I lay in a ring of sunlight.

The clock ticked on, that steady rhythm unswayed by my sorry state. My tears dwindled as my fear started to recede. Wiping my face on the hem of my dirty dress, I tried to match my breathing to the clock. Tick, tock, tick, tock. In, out, in, out. I pushed the sight of ugly creatures and piercing shrieks of phantom voices out of my thoughts, stitching together my mask of composure that Enyo had shattered.

 _Don't show fear. Don't show anger. Don't show joy. Don't show sadness. Don't show anything._

I chanted my mantra silently, my tongue rolling over the familiar words from soothing habit. I picked myself up, leaning against the wall for a minute as feeling returned to my shaking legs. I stumbled back over to the fireplace, retrieved my trowel, and began to return the spilled ash to the bucket. I would have to find the vacuum and carpet cleaner to make sure the spot was completely removed. After that, I started back on the waiting fireplace when I stopped once more. There, dirty and crumpled, sat Deino's rejected dress. The blinding pink and painfully entailed gold were diminished by the filth coating their surface.

I scanned the room before removing the dress from the fireplace. I finished gathering the ash and took the bucket and dress out the back door. On the way out, I grabbed a plastic bag from a closet. Right next to the door sat the trash cans that I dragged to the end of the driveway every week. I covered the bucket with the bag and tipped the ashes inside, tied the bag closed tight, and dropped it in the trash can. Next, I tried my best to shake/beat whatever I could off of the ugly dress.

I started to walk down a worn path of stepping stones, still shaking the dress. The path leads to a small grove of trees on the edge of the property; some of the only plant life to survive my stepfamily's cold-hearted renovations. Here sat a miserable little cabin where tools and gardening supplies used to be stored. I opened the rickety door and entered my room.

It was ten feet by ten feet, made completely of woods, and had a bare floor. The only decor was the small hearth built in one corner, pictures of my mom I had tacked up beside a cracked window, a couple of cardboard boxes with my clothes resting in another corner, a pile of blankets and pillows in the third, and stacks of books in the last corner. My school uniform was freshly washed and hanging from a clothesline strung up between the walls, and my backpack was sitting by the creaky door. Welcome, you've seen everything I own.

I opened one of the cardboard boxes, this one-half full of garments that needed to be washed. I buried the dress with the rest of these and carried the box back to the house. I entered from the back, walked through the kitchen I had cleaned about two hours ago, walked down an unused servants corridor with windows I need to wash, and down a staircase which finally ended in the laundry room.

This room was larger than the cabin, three washers lining the right wall and three dryers on the left. In the opposite wall is a laundry shoot that connected with my stepsisters' and stepmother's rooms. Underneath of that sat a large bin overflowing with clothes. I sighed. I had just done their laundry two days ago.

I set about sorting one type of clothing from the other, the whites from the colors, and targeting the few stains that had appeared on the few articles that have managed to be worn past the front door without being carelessly reprimanded and discarded to the wash. I reached for the detergent from the shelf above the washers, dumped in a separate load into each machine, put the bluish liquid in each, and started the three required cycles. As I did, another knot of clothes slid out of the shoot and into the bin. I left the clothes that still needed to be washed to the side and retraced my steps to the kitchen. I had to start cooking dinner.

Stew is usually a safe option, so I began gathering vegetables, meat, salt, and other ingredients I needed for the meal. I washed the vegetables and began chopping them into more chewable sizes. By the time I had set the beginning of supper on the stovetop to begin boiling, I heard the distant chime of the washers finishing their work. I jogged down to the laundry room, moved the damp loads into dryers, put three more in the washers, started the machines, and hurried back to the kitchen.

Once all the ingredients were in the pot and the water was starting to shimmer, I heard "Oh gods, can't you make anything besides… whatever kind of stew that is?"

I turned to see Deino marching her way through the kitchen, which was a rarity in its own right. She threw disgusted glares at the cutting board covered in vegetable and beef bits, to the knives I had drying on a towel, to the oversized pot with steam coming out the top, to me. "We have this three times a week! Why don't you cook anything else?"

I was silent. It was engraved into me a long time ago to not talk back to Deino. She was large, having inherited her father's brutish build and the strength of her mother. She made slim Enyo seems like a petite doll in comparison.

When I didn't respond, Deino grunted and shoved me against the counter. "Did you put your own tongue in the pot? Fine, but I won't eat this slop again!"

She peered over the rim and snorted again when she saw the contents. "Can't you at least try a different recipe? It's so bland!"

I had made this stew with my mother on many cold, winter nights. It had left my belly warm as I curled up in my mother's lap as she recounted fairy tales.

"It makes me want to hurl!"

"Why don't you cook for yourself?"

Silence, broken only by the now boiling stew. Deino shifted her body towards me slowly, every motion weighted with a threat. "What did you just say?"

Shakes ran up my legs and shivered down my arms. I hadn't meant to say it, but the words had escaped my mouth without permission. I stammered an apology. "I-I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't-"

"Say it again," Deino demanded with the force of a truck. "Say it."

I forced my dry throat to swallow as the words fought to stay down. "I-I said… 'W-why don't you... c-cook for… yourself…'" I fell silent not wanting to aggravate her further.

Deino didn't lunge at me; instead, she picked up a large, wooden spoon and stirred the stew. "I see," She said after two long minutes. "In that case…" She whipped the spoon out of the pot and doused me with the stew! My skin burned where the boiling watered had landed, beef and carrots rolling away in a steaming puddle.

I yelped, but a hand clamped over my mouth. Deino pulled me off my feet, spinning me around so I landed on my back. The impact drove the air from my lungs. As I inhaled, her foot stomped on my stomach, my air once more leaving in a choked gasp. Deino loomed over me, shifting her full weight onto the leg on top of me. Pain erupted from my middle as I resisted the bile forced up my throat.

"When will you learn to watch your mouth?" Deino spat. "What do you think gives you the right to speak to me that way? Where do you find the nerve?" In her anger, a smile lit up her face, stretched wide enough to expose every flawless tooth. "What would mother say if she had heard you? My, wouldn't that be just awful?" Her eyes, an empty blue, unblinkingly met mine.

I felt it set in; a cloud descended upon my mind with the rumble of a storm. "N-no… please…" The cloud engulfed my thoughts in its bulk.

"What was that? 'Get mother' you said?" She cackled. "That's a wonderful idea!"

Through the murk, images swam to life: stepmother's towering form delivering judgement as Deino and Enyo laughed from her shadow; the bruises that would stand out in contrast on my skin; nights locked in the basement that fueled nightmares of darkness and patient demons; the few hours of freedom that school gifted me being snatched away into the gloom; the chains of labor from chores that I could never loosen. The images whirled in a cycle, each time becoming so vivid in the chaos that they were branded into my mind.

The weight vanished from my gut. Deino walk slowly towards the door connecting to the dining room. "She must be getting ready to eat right now. I'll go fetch her."

The cloud exploded into a frenzy so strong that my head began to pound. "Deino, please! Please don't!" I scrambled over to her on my knees, soaking my pants in the spilled stew. As she reached for the door, I clung to the hem of her dress. "Please don't, please don't please don't," I pleaded as my tears dripped onto the tile.

Through the gale, I could hear Deino's laughter. "Let go of me."

I obeyed, dropping my hands on to my fallen tears. Deino's foot came down on my fingers, jolts of pain screaming up my hands, but I refused to move so I wouldn't upset her any further. She ground her heel, but I bit on my tongue to stay silent. I tasted blood.

Deino's mirth continued to ring out as thunder did for lightning. She ran her finger through my unkempt hair. "You make for such a fun time; it never gets old! Alright, I'll forgive you this once."

"Thank you, thank you," I gasped through shaking breaths. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…"

The foot lifted my finger. I rubbed them to ease the pain away. "Make sure the food is ready on time, or I might be so hungry that it'll just… slip out." She chuckled as she left the kitchen, the door swinging behind her.

I sat on the floor holding my hands to my chest as the stew continued to boil. Slowly, the storm withdrew from my mind and relinquished my thoughts. When the last traces of her Semblance faded, I stood on legs once more shaking. I stumbled over to the nearest sink and washed my hands. After turning down the heat under the stew so that it would remain warm, ideas of Deino's favorite dishes came to the front of my thoughts.

I returned to the pantry to start over.

* * *

 _ **This was originally going to be a longer chapter, but this seemed like a good stopping point. Instead, I'll do two things:**_

 _ **1.) I'll give a shout out to the first person to guess the stepmother's name (I know there probably won't be any guesses one some random fanfic, but I try to have my fun). There are clues within this chapter if anyone can find them. (Or at least knows how to use Google).**_

 _ **2.) Give some extra information on Enyo the stepsister's Semblance**_

Enyo Porpoise

 _Semblance: Horror_

 _Enyo can cause people to hallucinate about their deepest fears in the forms of monsters. While Enyo cannot see these hallucinations, she can affect their severity to some extent. She can only use this if she can directly see a person, not just their reflection. The more often she uses her Semblance on someone, the more effective it becomes._

 ** _That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**


	3. Broken Wing

_**Heya! So... I wasn't planning on posting this next chapter so quickly, but I started writing and it just came together so easily! So... here we are! Please enjoy, and uh...**_

 _ ***Checks 'cliche author notes' lists***_

 _ **Follow this story if you enjoyed it, leave a review if you have something to say (positive or negative, as long as it isn't spiteful), or PM me if you have any questions or would like me to clarify part of the story. Okay, then-**_

 _ ***Throws list over shoulder***_

 _ **Since that's done, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _There have always been two worlds: the real one and the one we choose to see. When the haze of disbelief clouds our vision, the chosen world becomes so much easier to view. What were to happen if one was to become lost in this nonexistent world?_

 _Or perhaps, what would happen if someone flirted with the boundary of these worlds, playing with each like a cat with a string? How would you know which was real: the one clinging to reality or the one that deludes themselves in the false. Then again, what if someone brought these world together, forming some sort of living mask for themselves? At that point, which version is truly in control? Or would this person even know themselves?_

 _Well, wouldn't that be a curious case?_

* * *

The clash of steel sang in the air, each impact sending a shiver across my skin. The two students, a petite girl and large boy with an overwhelming presence, skitted away from each other as they prepared for their next move. After a second, the boy charged while swinging his mace in a wide arc.

The boy had one every single one of his matches for the last two months. He had gained a reputation as the 'king of his class' within the last two weeks. His unrivaled strength and force of his bludgeon left all of his opponents crumpled on the floor, sometimes even unconscious. He was truly an unstoppable force.

Once he started that swing, I knew he would lose.

The girl dropped to a kneel and propelled herself forward, right under his arm. A Faunas with small antlers growing from the sides of her head, the girl had agility the boy couldn't rival. At the start of the match, the two daggers she wielded would have been seen as laughable. They were about to find out what made them so dangerous.

As the boy sailed over her, the girl pivoted with the grace of a veteran dancer. She slammed the hilt of one of her daggers against the boy's side.

A smart move. With his Aura active, the girl's daggers wouldn't have enough force to break through. In a situation like this, blunt damage would be more effective.

As the hilt made contact, the white stone that it was embedded with, a crystal of Dust, began to glow. A blast of air gushed from the weapon, ruffling the clothes of the audience while hurtling the boy against the wall. He sunk to the floor, his Aura failing as his head rolled.

"That's enough!" The instructor shouted. "Citrine Crollin is the winner of this match!" A crowd of boys groaned from the stands while a pack of girls hollered their approval. "Yes, yes. I expected such a reaction, but we have to move on nonetheless. We have time for one last match before school ends." Dozens of hands shot up. The instructor sighed as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Like I've said hundreds of times, these selections are randomized, ensuring that everyone has an equal opportunity to participate. Let's just get on with it."

He turned his back on the seats and faces watching the sunken platform where the matches took place. Projections of screens showed blurs of pictures that zipped by until landing on two: an average looking boy, and myself.

A sigh of disappointment revolved around the seats, except for a small band of students on the opposite side of the arena, who wished the boy good luck. I rose and walked down the space between the rows of seats. I walked down the steps leading to the arena floor, not in any rush. My opponent peeled himself away from his friends and ran down the steps in a hurry, almost dropping the holster he had slung across his back. He smiled nervously, which I returned with one of ease.

"U-um… b-best of luck t-to you…" He stuttered as he fiddled with the cuff of his jacket.

I chuckled quietly and said, "Why thank you. You're so kind to be concerned about me."

"O-oh! Th-thanks!" He blushed as one of the guys from his group snickered loudly.

I waved my hand absently. "Let's have a good fight, alright? I do adore when I can use my full power."

The boy didn't try to respond; he simply nodded and adjusted his feet.

Hmm. He doesn't fight a lot, but I know he uses a sniper/staff mixed weapon. Knees slightly bent, but that didn't help much. I looked lower. He was raised on the balls of his feet; the boy was preparing to attack first with his staff, or else he would have planted his heels to account for recoil. In that case, I'll have to throw him off balance.

"Readyyyyy BEGIN!" The instructor roared.

The boy charged immediately, just like I thought he would. I drew my swords from their straps behind my back. The boy drew back his staff, planted his foot, and aimed a blow at my shoulder in one fluid motion. I used the flat of one of my swords to knocked his staff down, making him lose of footing. I smashed the hilt of my other sword against his temple, causing him to stagger sideways. I made my move, slashing away at any spot I could while he struggled to regain his balance. He made a sound in his throat and pressed a button on his staff, causing one end to pop open like it was on a hinge. Another gust of wind pouring from the opening pushed me back to the far edge of the arena, but I remained on my feet.

By the mechanical whirl, I could now hear, the boy had some sort of additional attachment in that holster. The staff began to shift into its sniper form. I jammed my sword-hilts together and they clicked to form my bow. The boy sheathed the staff before quickly bring it back out. I tried to grab an arrow from behind my back, but I wouldn't be able to notch it in time. Instead, I grabbed a canister dangling from my waist.

A modified sniper rifle, one with an elongated barrel, detachable body and magazine rested with the butt of rifle settled against his shoulder. His finger was instantly on the trigger. I threw the contents of the canister in front of me. I channeled the Dust incorporated into the ring on my left hand. The sand instantly heated and burst into flames before solidifying into a barrier of glass. The second it was complete, a bullet collided with the barrier. He fired four more times, causing cracks to appear in my defense. It was no matter; I had already drawn the arrow that I needed.

My blood was humming in my veins! My breath came out in gasps and pants. My muscle tingled with the urge to be used! It was incredible! Right here, when I'm fighting like this, everything else breaks away. The pain, the nightmares, the blows, the monster; they burn away to ashes! Here, I have a will! Here, I have control! Here, I have strength! Here, I have what I always lack:

Power.

I stepped out from behind my barrier, on the move instantly. My opponent gave a yelp before continuing his shots. Every second I was moving in a different direction, matching my dodges to the rate of his trigger. When I was within twenty feet, he pulled the trigger one last time before he pressed a button. His weapon began to shift back into its spear form as he anticipated close combat.

I allowed my knees to buckle as I lunged forward, diving under the bullet. I drove my right heel against the ground and skidded to a halt, my bowstring already loaded and pulled taut. I took aim and released.

The arrowhead slammed into his midsection, but his Aura absorbed most of the impact. I channeled my ring once more, and the arrow glowed. The Fire Dust within the projectile ignited causing an explosion that sent the boy flying, his Aura breaking from the blast. He crashed and slid about two feet before he was left groaning on the ground.

A collective utterance of disappointment sounded from his friends. The instructor announced my victory as the screens flashed an enlarged picture of me. I disassembled my bow and returned my swords to their straps. I walked over to the boy as he began to rise. Holding out my hand, I said, "You held up your end of the promise; you kept me on my toes. Good match."

The boy blushed as he took my hand. "Th-thanks."

"Why don't we try again some other day?" I questioned. "It could be rather… interesting to see what may become of it. Who knows, maybe the outcome will change? Either way, I look forward to it."

The boy tried to speak, but he could only muster a stutter. We walked off the fighting platform, where he received condolences from his group.

The bell announcing the end of class blared over the intercoms. I walked right out of the arena, through the quickly filling halls, and out the doors. I strode off the school grounds, walked for about ten minutes, before reaching a crossroads. To the right: the main body of the city, where stores and the population flourished. To the left: the nest of my stepfamily, who would arrive home in their luxury car. Forward: my destination.

As I walked on, I felt that familiar mask slip away, allowing my thoughts to return with a vengeance. Whenever someone is around, I feel this shroud go around my mind, a mask, a disguise. I respond on impulse as if some other voice had hatched within my own. Sometimes, I didn't even think, but I used the most appropriate response to avoid any problems. The way I acted with the boy was an example; merely an act played out with my face and voice but pulled by the strings of another.

Now, that persona retreated back into its chamber within my mind. My thoughts of my stepsisters' inevitable torment returned, the chores I had to fulfill before my stepmother became angry, the void and yet vicious stare of my father. All of that loomed upon my return.

I kept walking, on and on, until I reached a gated plot of land on the edge of the city's boundary. Written in green wires of metal arcing above the entrance were the words ' _Now they slumber, forever in bliss.'_ I entered the land of orderly tombstones, statues of angels and kindly animals, and the ever-present flowers. In the heart of the cemetery grew a tree: a hazel with branches reaching upward. Nestled between its roots was a tombstone with an ensign of a flowering tree above engraved writing that I memorized years ago:

 _Auburn Harvest_

 _"I'll not leave thee, thou lone one"_

I sat, with my knees folded under me, in front of my mother's grave. Resting one of my hands on a root, I smiled fondly as I remembered the day I planted a broken branch in the upturned soil of my mother recently dug grave years ago. Upon my visit the next day, the hazel had grown taller than I was, and it continued to sprout every day until it towered over the graveyard and statues, shading my mother in her rest. Her Semblance gave her a special way with plants, and this tree held the blessing of that lingering energy.

The ground where my knees rested was bare, dirty brown against green. As I did every day, I began to speak. "Hi, mom. I hope you've been enjoying the weather, or maybe you can't since your buried. If you can't then it's been very pleasant recently. Not too hot, not too cold, not too windy, and the view has been beautiful. I wish you could see it. Your hazel seems to enjoy it, at the very least." A breeze stirred the leaves as if the tree was nodding. "School's been good too. I'm glad those two don't want to be Huntresses, or that would be a different story."

I hesitated, struggling to voice my next thought. Finally, "It's been… hard… to stay motivated about being a Huntress. I wanted to be like you so much when I was younger, and I jumped at the chance even after you were gone. It brought me so much joy knowing that I was following in your footsteps, and school became the highlight of my life… But those feelings have been fading and everything seems to be so dull now. Recently, our teachers have been talking about what it means to be a Huntress; about how we fight to protect the people and keep them safe. I can't understand that. I think of that, but I feel nothing. I don't care about protecting people, and fighting Grimm don't matter that much to me, so I don't know what to think. All these years, I've been driven to be just like you… but that's not possible.

"Every time you told me about being a Huntress, I remember now that you'd always add how people would thank you and how happy you were that you were the reason they could smile. Even when you talked about fighting Grimm, there was always the mention of doing it to help someone. I don't have that," my voice broke, my chest tightened, a hollow sensation formed in my stomach. I was blinking a lot now, trying to keep from crying again. "Does that mean I can't be a Huntress, or that I shouldn't be a Huntress. If you were here, would you have told me that it doesn't matter if every Hunter felt that way, or that I should do something else? I just want someone to tell me!" My tears fell as I pleaded with her grave. My hands clutched at the grass as I wept.

"I don't know what I should do! Why should I continue trying to be a Huntress when I don't have that feeling? Why should I keep training to protect people when I can't even protect myself from Enyo and Deino? I know I should quit! So why does it hurt so much?" I closed my eyes against the flow of tears as I felt everything that had built up flood out. "It's terrible! Every day, they hurt me! Scare me! Laugh at me! All three of them treat me like some ugly bug, and father just watches them with that Witch on his arm! I'm so tired of being hurt and scared, but I don't know how to stop it! Their Semblances mess with my head! I want to run, but I don't know where to go… Everyone in town thinks of them as a golden trio that helped a grieving man and his daughter, but they don't understand… I've heard people in the city talk about how they think I'm a 'troubled kid' and that they are trying to help me in spite of my 'resisting.' They've got this whole city looking the other way, so I can't go to anyone!

"And if I left, I know the Grimm would kill me. They've been gathering lately; packs of them that settled outside the city walls. It takes so many Huntsman and Huntress to allow people to come and go safely, but that Witch knows all of them personally! They would send me back if I tried to ask them to take me out of the city. So… what do I do? I feel so trapped: in school, at home, in the city. I don't know what to do? What… What should I do?"

The breeze continued to ruffle the branches. Aside from that, the only other thing I could hear was myself crying. No answer came.

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my school uniform. "I know you can't tell me… I know I'm just spouting nonsense to an empty grave… I know that, but if you can somehow hear me, please. I need your help. Please, send me something."

I sat there for several long minutes, but nothing came. I was silent, empty of any more tears to shed. I was about to rise, but something fell onto my lap. It was a leaf, one of the few oranges ones remaining from autumn. It brought up a memory of sitting on a bench in my mother's garden, her making the varied hues of leaves twirl around me, tickling my younger self. She had been telling me a story of maidens and an old man, which had spiraled into one about a woman locked in a tower. She told me how it was the girl's destiny to leave the tower, which she did with the aid of her handsome hero.

 _"Mom," I had started to ask, "What is destiny?"_

 _She had smiled as she pondered the question. "Destiny… well, that depends on how you see it."_

 _"How do you see it?" I asked."_

 _"Well…" She said while trying to string her thoughts together, the leaves being absently stirred by her Semblance. "I see it as the outcome of your choices. It could be something that you try hard to achieve or something that results from your actions. I guess I see it as… whatever happens based on what you do…" She rested a hand on my head, the scent of the jasmine and lavender she had tended to earlier still on her fingers. "I know that doesn't make sense, but that's the best way I can put it. If you're strong and resilient, good things are more likely to happen. If you give up, then bad things will happen. One way or another, you get where you need to be, and it's all determined based on what you do."_

The memory faded, replaced by the hazel and the grave. Fresh tears rolled down my cheek, but I was able to smile a little. "That's what you would say: to not give up, my destiny will get me where I need to be if I stay strong. I used to believe everything you said: every fairy tale, every story. But even now, I still believe in destiny. I just… I don't know where to start. I-"

I stopped. Now that I had stopped sobbing, I could hear something. A faint… chirp… coming from somewhere close. I got up, stumbling slightly since my legs had fallen asleep. Creeping over the tumble of roots, I found the source of the sound. At the base of the hazel's trunk, sheltered underneath a knot of roots, was a bird covered in clumps of mud. At first, I thought it was a crow or raven since it had black feathers. Then, I realized it looked like a dove, but it was just the wrong color. I crouched down and noticed that its left wing was sticking out, bent at an awkward angle.

"Hey there," I said soothingly. "Did you get hurt? Do you need some help?"

The bird looked at me and I gasped. Its eyes were pure red. I now noticed that the clumps of mud were pieces of white bones growing on its surface. A piece that looked like a mask stemmed from the base of its beak and around its eyes.

This is a Grimm.

I drew back my fist, ready to punch the creature until to dissolved into shadows, but the fact that this was my mother's grave flashed through my mind. In that moment of hesitation, the Grimm chirped pitifully. For a second, I saw myself, cowering as my stepmother loomed over me. Looking down at it, a small and injured bird, I couldn't find the will to hurt it. With a sigh, I picked up the Grimm. It didn't fight back like I thought it would; instead, it let me hold it in the crook of my arm as I stepped away from the hazel.

I paused at the stone, placing my free hand upon it and sending a silent thanks to my mother. Then, I walked out of the cemetery with the Grimm in my arms.

"I must be crazy, but I'll help," I told the bird. " Do you understand? I'm not going to hurt you."

The Grimm met my eyes, and I sensed that it had, or at least understood well enough. I've heard stories of Grimm that had been so strong that they had survived for hundreds of years. In that time, that had developed some sort of intelligence. Staring at this Grimm, I thought that it was like that, but it had been so small that it had survived among birds that looked like itself and survived since it was unable to threaten anyone. Could it have evolved by simply hiding? If that was the case, then it made it seem even more important to help it. If this Grimm had survived this long, I couldn't stand it dying due to a broken wing.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your alright."

In response, the Grimm closed its eyes and nestled against my elbow.

* * *

 _ **Aaaaaand that's a wrap! I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to look out for the next ones when they come out (unless I get lazy, which is often).**_

 _ **Anyway, that offer for a shout out for guessing the stepmother's name correctly is still on the table if anyone is interested. (I hope that doesn't make me sound desperate for comments, which frankly... I think I may be. Oh well.) There are a couple of hints in the previous chapter if you are.**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks for reading!**_


	4. Flight

**_So, apparently, I'm just popping out these chapters left and right. I don't know where the motivation to write these is coming from, but I like how the chapters are coming out, so I'm gonna go with it. Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Of all things, could assumptions be considered dangerous? With the expectations they bring, to fear the possibilities is inevitable. Why allow something to harm you when you can stomp out the threat before the pain? It just makes sense._

 _But what about when something happens that conflicts with these assumptions? When you expect the dark and dreary, why would you assume the bright and colorful? In that sense, I guess the danger is the delusional woven from assumptions, just because of the irreality one comes to associate with what they really want. One could run from these happy times and leave themselves in those of gray fog._

 _What an interesting foe, these assumptions…_

* * *

"Huh, I guess you're not hundreds of years old," I announced to the Grimm sitting in a basket in the cabin. "Well, maybe you're just smart."

The Grimm fluttered its good wing as if in annoyance.

"Hey, I don't know what to make of you," I whined in response. "I've heard about intelligent Grimm that come around because they've adapted over hundreds of years; however, that isn't possible. Look." I held up an old, yellowing book depicting the growth of a Nevermore that had started at about the size of a falcon, but ended up being fifty feet tall. "Grimm like you grow when they age, so that means the intelligent ones are the biggest ones. Since you're so small, you're somehow smart and young. If you were a person, you would be a complete package." I chuckled.

The Grimm mimicked the sound and laughed with me.

"And you have a sense of humor? Man, I'm one lucky girl."

I was sitting on the floor of the cabin, aka, my room. This little building resided on the edge of my family's property, hidden within a small grove of trees. It was ten feet by ten feet, made completely of woods, and had a bare floor. The only decor was the hearth built in one corner, pictures of my mom I had tacked up beside a cracked window, a couple of cardboard boxes with my clothes resting in another corner, a pile of blankets and pillows in the third, and stacks of books in the last corner. My school uniform was freshly washed and handing from a clothesline strung up between the wall, and my backpack was sitting by the creaky door. Welcome, you've seen everything I've own now.

I had found an old copy of _Creatures of Malice: A Guide to the Grimm and their Attributes_ a while back, and I was rather excited since it's a top-class Grimm manuscript written by Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck and has so many first-hand accounts. When I brought home the dove Grimm, I had no idea what to do so I dragged it out and started researching. At least, after I spent the usual hours of cleaning the house, doing my step sister's' laundry, organizing the stores of Dust in the basement, cooking dinner, washing the dishes, closing the blinds in every room of the manor, and working on my own homework. I checked my Scroll (an older model Deino had thrown away the second an upgrade was released. I had fished it out of the trash.) and the time read 11:48 PM. I sighed with relief: an early night.

The moment I got home, I found a basket for the Grimm and stashed it away in my cabin before starting on my chores. If my sisters found it, they would panic and flee for their mother, who would…

I shook my head. Currently, I was lying on the floor on top of a blanket, a pillow propped under my arms as I laid on my stomach. I had the book open in front of me as the Grimm stared at me with the small ledge surrounding the hearth. I cleared my throat and continued to read: " _While most Grimm show only basic instincts and malicious intentions, with those that have survived for centuries and grown to a massive size (pictured above), an interesting phenomenon sometimes occurs. The most present case is seen in packs of Beowolves where younger Grimm will follow the orders of one around for centuries. It was theorized to be due to physical superiority, but while tracking one pack after a skirmish with Huntsmen, I observed an injured leader (dubbed as an Alpha) still lead its pack despite being weakened. In light of this discovery, I theorized that the pack follows an Alpha due to its experience and knowledge rather than pure strength. The only instant of variations occurs when an Alpha is challenged by another Alpha in a rare standoff, in which case the winner assimilates the pack of the fallen Alpha into its own._

" _While packs of Beowolves can reach into the dozens or sometimes hundreds, this codependence is also observed in other Grimm, if to a lesser extent. A murder of Nevermore, ranging from between two and five, have been a major threat to Huntsmen in the past, mostly due to this grouping being comprised of ONLY older specimen. There are even species that cohabit with another, such as flocks of Manticores coexisting with those of Sphinxes."_

I broke off from the pages and looked back at the Grimm. It watched me with unblinking eyes, its head turning from side to side as if it was studying me. "Any of this sound right? Maybe you're like the Beowolves and you follow some big 'Alpha' or something. For all I know, you're a young Nevermore that strayed from its… what did they call it?... murder, which I must say sounds perfectly pleasant. Oobleck says they're formed of just old Nevermore, but maybe they do that to protect the young until they grow? Is that right?" The Grimm was silent. I shrugged. "Only a guess. Does the book say anything else?" I continued reading:

" _By far the most fascinating instance of Grimm living amongst one another is the Apathy. An incredibly rare breed of Grimm, these specimens have the peculiar power of draining the will out of humans that come into close quarters with them. This power is amplified according to however many Apathy are present. I myself have studied the Apathy only a few times, and they are some of the most terrifying memories I've ever had. Their weaponized presences made every mundane decision an insurmountable challenge. I kid you not, even just moving a single finger seemed to be a chore at times. This, I have deemed, is the most dangerous case of cooperation between Grimm; simply their being is as threatening as any claw or fang._

" _Even as they grow and age, the Apathy have no remarkable strength and they move at a tediously slow pace. They always move as a pack, so an establishment they come across is quickly void of emotion, but they are easy to fight with weapons built for long distance. These failings are the most likely reason the Apathy are so rare and live in the remotest of habitats. Something I am still dumbfounded by something that happened only twice: a swarm of Grimm which included the Apathy._

" _The first was an independent city outside of Vacuo, which was succeeding fairly well. I had stopped by while on my way to visit Shade Academy but the city was overrun by Grimm that very night. It was nothing that the local Huntsmen and Huntresses hadn't seen before, but this time their weapons fell from their hands as an indescribable wail sounded from the swarm. For reasons I don't know, the Apathy were among the invading forces. After evacuating and a feeble attempt at defending, the survivors retreated as the Grimm took control of the city, the wails of the Apathy piercing the night and last long after the creatures were left behind._

" _The second instance was the more curious. I had been analyzing the Apathy at a distance for several weeks. I had found a pack in the forests of Mistral by accident, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity. For the first week, the Apathy stayed within a mile radius of their habitat, which included a ruined city which had obviously been destroyed in a Grimm attack. Upon the dawn of the next week, I was awoken by a bird call to a surprise. The Apathy were suddenly on the move, heading west without any apparent hesitation. Their living quarters bore the marks of extended living, possibly longer than I've been alive, but these Grimm left like it was their duty. And so, my curiosity and naivety in abundance, I followed them._

" _For almost a month, the Apathy carried on at their slow rate, but they seemed to know their destination. We never came across another civilization; the only thing interrupting their groans and cries being those of the local wildlife. I made notes and guesses about this sudden migration, but I was utterly clueless until I found their stop. It was a flourishing city within Vale with seemingly impenetrable defenses and renown for slaughtering masses of Grimm. Upon the arrival of the Apathy, hundreds or possibly thousands of Grimm stormed the city. It was a sight I'll never forget, not just for the carnage, but because of the melting pot of Grimm that were assembled. Manticores and Sphinxes of Minstral, Beowolves and Ursa of Vale, Deathstalkers and King Taijitu of Vacuo, and even Lancers from Mantle. Dozens of different species of Grimm from every continent had congregated in an unheard-of, unified assault against a single settlement._

" _I joined the fight, facing Grimm left and right, for over a week. With the Apathy, even the defenses of the city were dampened without their operators. Thankfully, we managed to exterminate most of the Grimm and chase the remainders away, but at heavy casualties of Hunters and civilians. In the aftermath, I learned from my associates that migrations of Grimm had been reported from various locations, but it had only been recently that they realized all of the creatures were gathering around the city. What still leaves me shaking, to this very day, is the time of each migration. The Beowolves and other swift, local Grimm hadn't shown any unusual movement until a few days before the battle. Those of from Vacuo and Mantel started weeks in advance. But what leaves me still wracking my brain, trying pointlessly to draw a conclusion, is the fact that the Apathy I had been researching were the first to move. Whatever had called these Grimm together had accounted for the slow movement of the Apathy and spaced its call to the other Grimm so that they would all arrive at the same time. An appallingly genius move of strategy and time, showing a firm knowledge of how fast each type of Grimm could travel and where they could be summoned from to draw the least attention possible._

" _What could have assembled so many Grimm from across such a distance? What could have such instinct or knowledge as to accurately time this invasion? What could possibly be the-"_

SQUACK!

I yelped and jumped as the small Grimm cried out suddenly. It's gaze remained unchanged, but its feathers had become ruffled. I had been so enthralled in the book that I had forgotten what I was doing in the first place. "Sorry," I told the injured Grimm. "I guess that doesn't have anything to do with you. I just got carried away."

I yawned widely as I marked the page and set it off to the side. The book hadn't told me anything about what happens to an injured Grimm, or if they needed any specific living conditions, at least, not for whatever type of Grimm this tiny bird is. I'd skimmed all the books that had any information on Grimm but had come up with nothing. I had finally decided to just read one and hope I got lucky, but nothing had come out of it. It was still rather early compared to when I normally went to sleep, and the prospect of extra rest made my eyelids instantly sag.

I fluffed the pillow and rested my head on it, my arms crossed underneath. My eyes starting to close, I said, "I'll look into it more sometime tomorrow. I'll see if there's anything about mending the wings of a regular bird. It's better than nothing. Well, good night." I closed my eyes and drifted off. A couple of times, I work up in the dim moonlight. I looked each time, and each time I saw the Grimm staring at me, unmoved from its basket.

For some reason, I wasn't scared. I had brought a creature of destruction into my home, but I wasn't frightened. It may have been that the creature seemed so harmless in its condition, but it was more than that. I had found this Grimm, broken and handicapped, in the roots of my mother's tree. After I had asked her for answers and how I knew she would have replied with her tales of destiny. I know that she's gone; there's no afterimage of my mother roaming this planet and watching over me. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if this was the destiny. After everything that's happened and everything I've been through, maybe this is what needed to happen. This single Grimm could be the next step of my destiny. I didn't… I couldn't stand the thought of missing out simply because of one detail. This Grimm was here, I wanted to see what destiny laid out for me, and I won't be scared off for once.

Watching the red eyes, I was lulled off to sleep and sunk into an unencumbered slumber.

* * *

SQWEE! SQWEEK! SCRAW!

"I know this isn't pleasant, but you've got to stay still," I tried to reason with the Grimm as I wrapped a bandage around it's injured wing. A library book opened to a detailed description of immobilizing and binding the wing of medium-sized birds was open on the floor, a step-by-step picture accompanying it on the adjacent page. I had found the book in the Biology/ Animal Anatomy section of the library and snatched some supplies from a first-aid kit from the manor. I was following the steps as best as I could, but a flailing Grimm made that rather difficult.

SKREE! SKREE!

Sweat made my hair stick to my forehead as I gave a final pull and tied the ends of the bandage together. "There! You're done!"

I scooted back and watched as the Grimm studied the brace. It hadn't been easy to find out where I should put the bandage on exactly since the Grimm's injury didn't swell or bruise like depicted by the birds in the book; instead, I looked at pictures of doves from a birdwatching book I had and made an assumption (guess.) Now, the wing was immobilized by the bandage and perfectly straight. The Grimm pecked at the bandage a couple of times but ultimately left it alone.

I sighed since I was worried about the creature undoing all of my work. The Grimm settled back in its basket as I returned the book to my backpack. I had written down all the information I needed, so I was going to turn it back into the library the next day. Night had fallen before I was able to tend to the Grimm, and it was even later now.

I swept a hodgepodge of nuts, seeds, and dead insects into the hearth. I had tried to feed them to the Grimm, but I'd already known that they aren't known to eat. Still, I found it was a safe call. The Grimm had only poked at what I brought but didn't eat. I'll try some flowers the next day just to be sure it didn't feed on nectar.

I settled back on my makeshift bed and tried to fall asleep once more. In the middle of the night, I opened my eyes from a dreamless slumber and saw that the Grimm had fallen asleep as well, it's feathers rising and falling gently. I couldn't help but smile as I closed my eyes.

* * *

Two months had passed, the spring warming as summer approaches. I was sitting cross-legged behind the cabin. In my lap was the basket, in which the Grimm sat with its ever patient demeanor. Its wing was still wrapped in a bandaged, which I had managed to change ever so often. Today, however, they wouldn't need to be replaced. The wing was healed now, and the Grimm had even come to flap it in response to my questions. So, after waiting another week from when this behavior appeared, I decided that it was time.

The Grimm met my eyes as I ran my fingers along its bandage. "You know, I never really thought about how this would end. All I could think about was that I needed to do this. But now…" My voice caught. "... I just don't know."

The Grimm cocked its head as I blinked back tears. "I've… I've… I don't know what I want to say," I admitted. "I didn't think that this would affect me. After all, you're a Grimm. You're supposed to be this evil force out to destroy humanity. Anybody would have called me crazy for taking you in. But, you never tried to harm me, even when you didn't want me to put on your bandage. In fact… it was… it was…" My tears were making it difficult to speak. I tasted salt as I took shuddering breaths. "It was… just the opposite. You helped me… even when you shouldn't have able to do so. When Deino broke my fingers when she stomped on my hand, you were so kind and just nuzzled my hand until I stopped crying. When Enyo used her monsters on me, you groomed my hair for comfort. When my father threw his dinner back in my face, you were there for me to hold. When my stepmother… when she… you made me laugh when you copied sounds. When I was so bruised from when my sisters pushed me down the stairs again, you tried to give me your little blanket. Whenever I was stressed out from school or struggling with my homework, you would just let me stroke your feathers until I figured the problem out.

"And when my nightmares woke me up, you curled up with me and let me sleep peacefully," I continued listing off their deeds until my voice was lost in my sobs. The bird's impassive eyes never left my face, but I've learned that you have to watch its actions to understand how it feels. I cried under the starlight canopy for I don't know how long, but the empty feeling in my chest wouldn't fill. The pit in my stomach wouldn't close.

A beast of destruction. Havoc to mankind. An omen of death.

None of those came close to describing the bird that sat in this little basket. It's kind. It's gentle. It's caring. It's friendly. It's… It's my friend. I don't why it acts like this, but it does! It's so warm and nice that I didn't know it was possible for anything to be so. It cares for me when even my own family treats me like filth! When everyone at school looks at me like I'm possible menace built from my stepmother's rumors, whispering behind my back, this bird never showed scorn; it cared for me all the same.

I don't…

I don't…

I can't…

I don't want…

I don't think I…

...I can't let go…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...But I have too…

...He's not a pet. He wants to leave, to be back in the wild. He was my friend, but I knew it wouldn't last. It was too good to last. After all, good things don't happen to people like me, not for long at least. If it's my destiny to break my heart, then I'll do it. He's been so kind to me, so warm, that I couldn't bear the thought of keeping him locked up when he wanted to leave. I just… I just wish I could repay him for all he's done for me if nothing else. And this… this is all I can do.

Fingers trembling, I took hold of the knot holding the bandage in place. I didn't even try to hold back my tears as they littered my clothes with damp marks. I tried to speak, but it was so difficult. Everything I wanted to say seemed so small, so insignificant, so unable to grasp everything I wanted to convey. Finally, all I could get out was "Thank you… for … everything you've done for me…" I untied the bandage and it fell away in strips of white.

The Grimm spread his wings experimentally, looking from each one and giving small flaps. He gave me one last, long look before taking off, circling twice before climbing through the leaves and flying until he was lost among the stars.

I watched him go, the first friend I've had in oh-so-long. My tears returned in torrents, washing down my face as I clutched the basket to my chest. I cried and I cried until all I could do was hiccough as my tears ran dry. And then, I sat. I sat on the ground, back against the once again lonely cabin, just watching the stars. Thoughts whisked in and out of my head, ones of destiny and acceptance and kindness and pain, but I let them slip back into the murk. So, I just watched the stars.

And when I couldn't stand to watch the stars, I stumbled to my feet and trudged back inside the empty cabin. I slumped onto the blankets I called my bed, now seemingly so much colder without the feel of feathers curled up at my side. I never knew if I fell asleep or just refused to open my eyes, even as sunlight streamed through the window. It was the weekend, and my sisters had spent the night at their friend's, so I just laid in my nest. Instinctively, I reached down to pet empty air, the feeling in my chest twisting.

I ignored the sunlight as it peeked through my window as aggravated thoughts pecked away at my skull. I just wanted to stay here and pretend like nothing happened, like the last two months were just a dream that would fade.

I just… I just want to lie here…

Tap, tap, tap.

I didn't know what to think of the sound. I just shrugged it away and buried my face in my pillow.

Tap, tap, tap.

The pit opened wider as I thought of the days to follow, ones without the supportive Grimm waiting for me. How everything would go back to the way it was, but I wouldn't forget how those short months had been. It would-

Tap, tap, tap.

My thoughts came to a halt. New ones of conflicting possibilities clashed in the dark as I refused to accept the chance. It wouldn't be… It couldn't be…

Tap, tap, tap.

I opened my eyes and sat up. In the sunlight from my window, framed in a glow that contrasted against his black feathers, sat my friend.

* * *

 ** _(P.S.) I wrote the second half of this chapter while listening to Battle Cry by Beth Crowley, so it got kinda mushy. I apologize for me trying to tug at heartstrings. It's not my strongest trait in writing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be out... whenever I guess. See ya!_**

 ** _(P.S.S) And yes, I swear this all ties in eventually._**


	5. Temporary Peace

**Umm... sorry for not updating for quite a while. I got distracted with other stuff and didn't work my way back to this fanfic until recently. I assure you that it's not finished and that I'll try to update more frequently, but I'm terrible at keeping a schedule, so no promises. Anyway, read on!**

* * *

 _Even in times of turmoil, some humans still find a way to enjoy themselves, finding seclusion from the pains of the world, just for a short time. Do they not see that this temporary haven is merely a distraction? Time continues to pass around them, and their struggles never fade. They merely blind themselves from the truth with empty fantasy. What makes these moments so appealing that they deter their worries, just for a while? And do they mean anything in the end when they have to return to reality?_

* * *

Ugh! I hate homework! Why do teachers have to torture us like this?

Sitting against the wall, I pushed my textbook onto the floor, rubbing my eyes that had been aching for hours. I have this history project over the Schnee Dust Company due tomorrow, but I'm still not done! After school and chores, I'd set to finishing my work, but I'd barely done a single thing! I've tried to work on it, and each time I did, I'd get distracted by Enyo or Deino! My side is still stinging…

Outside the cracked window, stars remained in the sky long after sundown. I couldn't bear to check the time to see how late it was. The answer would kill me.

With a sigh, I pulled my book onto my lap again and started reading the passage again. And then again. Again, tired eyes skimming purposelessly over meaningless words. My eyelids kept trying to fall, but I forced them to stay open. As I read the passage again, I broke.

I couldn't do it… I'm so tired… Why can't I get this done? Why am I so pathetic? Why… Why am I so useless?

Pages flapping wildly, the book slammed against the opposite wall, landing with a heavy thud and crinkle of paper. The spike of rage gone, tears swam in my vision. They fell without resistance, dripping onto my clothes and the floor. I buried my head in my hands, willing the world to disappear so that I could sleep. I just want to sleep…

As my sobs began to run dry, I heard it: a rustle of paper. Swallowing, I looked up. The Grimm had left its basket and made its way over to my book. Now, it was using its head to push the heavy textbook towards me. When he got near, the Grimm hopped onto my lap, pecking at my wrist. I picked up the book. When all I did was hold it in the hands, the Grimm nudge it with its slim foot. I flipped back to the page I had been on, the paper now crumpled in several places.

The Grimm hopped onto the open pages and bent until its peak rested at the beginning of the passage. I stared at his peculiar behavior, earning me an irritated chirp. Slowly, I started reading the passage again, out loud this time. As I read, the bird shuffled so that his beak followed the words. I was able to comprehend the sentences, meaning slowly taking shape.

As the sun began to rise to replace the moon, I was thankfully asleep, the finished project safely saved on my Scroll.

* * *

It hurts. Everything hurts. As I trudged back to my room from the manor, my body groaned as every cell seemed to be burning. I clutched my ribs where a boot had landed a sturdy kick. My scalp prickled maddeningly where the strands of my hair had been strained to their limit. Already, ugly purple was beginning to appear on my arms alongside angry red splotches.

I turned the knob, hissing as a jolt of pain shot from my ribcage. As I entered, I carefully shut the door. The moment it was closed, I sank to the floor, wincing and yelling with each fresh batch of agony. Finally, I was sitting on the floor. Crying from the pain, I pulled my legs to my chest, resting my forehead on my knees. Staying completely still so that the pain couldn't worsen, I stayed in this position as I had many other days.

Something tugged at my shoelaces. Doing my best to stay in one position, I met the Grimm's glossy, crimson eyes. He cocked his head to both sides as we stared at each other. With his wing still bandaged, the Grimm hopped to my side, onto my hip, and squeezed itself into the small space of my stomach that wasn't covered by my legs. He pecked and pulled at my shirt a couple of times before settling down on me.

For the first time that day, I smiled. "Thanks, buddy. Thanks." It was all I had to say. The Grimm cocked its head one more time and nestled on my stomach, eyes closing. After listening to the rise and fall of his breathing, I slipped off a short time later, escaping the pain. For now.


	6. Leaf

_There was a time when I sought every wonder in the world. I wanted to see every sight, taste every food, hear every sound. It was a ridiculous fantasy, but I couldn't help but dream of the days lost in the clouds. I thought I would give anything to make those fantasies reality._

 _Turns out I was wrong._

 _When I discovered happiness, I found that I didn't need those dreams. What I had, what we had, was all that mattered. I could have lived every experience that the world had to offer, but it was trivial compared to our life together. My dreams had been replaced by love and comfort, a blend of reality that followed me into dreams. I loved nothing more than those days from long ago._

 _I wished I had realized that they could disappear just as quickly. The one I held so dear never fell to teeth or swords but from a cruel turn of fate. When days ago we held each other with abundant affection, it was suddenly gone. I never expected this to happen without warning, without some sign to say our goodbyes. But that's not always the case, as I learned._

 _Alone, those happy days turned to ashes. Those expressions of love, those tiny things that I cherished, those comfortable afternoons, our experiences that we never had the chance to face, now gone. My dreams had changed once again, but now they were truly unachievable: I wanted to bring those moments back, to keep your story moving._

 _As I would learn again, that's not how things work. Those days I held in my heart were forever gone, and I was stuck with what remained. But still, I couldn't help my dreams, no matter what reality tried to tell me._

* * *

Holding up each article of clothing, I asked Obsidian "Which do you like?"

He just stared back with his glassy eyes. "I know, I know. I don't want to be going to this thing, but if I don't look nice, she'll have my head. And since I so rarely get to dress up, I can't pass up this chance!"

His head tilted to his left.

"Really? The red one?"

He blinked.

"True. I do look good in red. Oh, but this blue one seems so right! Maybe I could-"

"Squak!"

"Okay, I hear you. Red it is. Next," I returned the dresses to the box and pulled a magazine out of my book pile. Flipping through the pages, I found one I had dog-eared months ago. I set the magazine in front of the Grimm's basket, his gaze was unchanging. On the page were pictures of different hairstyles worn by renowned Huntresses with my length of hair, along with descriptions of which page that had the step-by-step instructions. "Which one?" He considered for a moment, still as a statue, before gently pecking one picture of a woman's hair done up in a bun and chopsticks. "I like that one, too. Let's see…"

I scrounge around the garden to find twigs that could take the place of the chopsticks. Having found a pair, I used a knife to strip them of their bark until they shone white in the sun. I returned to my cabin, immediately beginning to prepare. I slipped into the dress, dusted off my sandals, and found the page with the detailed instructions. With the aid of Obsidian occasionally holding my hair with his beak, I finished relatively quickly. Using a book as a prop, I angled my Scroll on the floor, setting the camera to take several pictures of me from a mouse-eye view. A video would have been easier, but I'm partial to pictures. I made sure to strike the exact poses at each side that I wanted before the notification announcing the camera's last photo chimed.

Retrieving my Scroll, the pictures rolled across the screen leisurely. I look great, better than I had in a long time, but one thing doesn't sit right. My hair was immaculate, the polished twigs forming a perfect 'X' in the middle of the bun. The rich red fabric was loose in a few places, but I could fix that with a few safety pins. The lack of adornment made it bland, but it'll work for now. What threw sand in the gears were my shoes. Just past my knees, the dress splits to reveal my feet, which were clad in a pair of sandals that I had retrieved from Enyo's discarded items. I don't own many shoes, two pairs to be precise, so the sandals had seen their share of use. They were worn with fraying straps, which the attendees will spot a mile away. If she saw this… My side ached at the thought.

How can I hide this? The only other shoes I own are sneakers, which are even worse. I just need to keep their focus away from my sandals. Groaning, I sunk to the floor next to Obsidian. Stroking his feathers, I asked "Do you have any ideas? What would keep your focus off my feet? Don't birds like shiny things? But, since you're a Grimm, that probably doesn't apply. But… That gives me an idea…"

I reached into the hearth, pulling out a brick that had broken away from its mortar last year. A vial rolled out of the opening right onto my open palm. It's about the size of a can of peas, topped off with a stopper bearing a glyph logo. Inside, orange Dust shifted with each turn of my hand.

Most of the mansion's basement was dedicated to my father's Dust stores. It's one of my chores to dust the dusty vials of Dust (yes, that was intentional; I had to) once a week. Even though I'm training to be a Huntress, I'm only allowed to use a bit of red Dust to practice at home. My school hasn't let us use any mixed Dusts yet, so my options were limited when it came to using my glass weapons. Mostly being that of using canisters filled with Dust and sand, which isn't as effective. It gets the job done, but orange Dust is superior. Blades crafted from obsidian glass! Just the thought thrills me.

One night, when I had been talking to Obsidian about how much I wanted to use orange Dust but wasn't allowed to get my hands on any. He had spoken then. It used to startle me at first but now it was mildly surprising. He'd been with me for almost six months now and occasionally Obsidian would speak. Briefly. I'd only heard him a handful of times with each occurrence being welcome. I could still hear his words from that time, his voice lacking any sort of familiarity: _"Then just take it from them."_

I had refused at first since I would be caught and the punishment would be dire. And yet, the next time I cleaned, I skimmed the contents of an orange Dust vial into a plastic bag. I had been so anxious the rest of the day that I accidentally broke a picture frame of Deino. My shoulder had to be popped back into its socket. But the next week, I opened another vial. Little by little, I stole minuscule amounts of Dust from my father. When my nerves had toughened, I attacked the red and white vials, fire and earth, to create a mixture almost identical to orange's properties. Now, I had seven cans stashed away in my room in my hiding places. I could've gone for the other types of Dust, but they just didn't appeal to me like these, so they weren't worth the extra risk.

I pulled out the stopper, the faint aroma of fresh ash leaching into the air. Obsidian cooed as I stirred the contents with my finger. Instinctively, my Aura reacted to the presence of Dust, drawn to it like a moth to a flame. I drew my finger out, a cloud of Dust trailing through the air to follow. I kicked off my sandals before I guided the cloud to my feet. I recounted the measurements of the sandals as the Dust wrapped around the Aura of my feet. Once I was finished analyzing, I activated my Aura and triggered the Dust. I willed it to form the glass I wanted so longingly. The cloud flashed as it took the shape of black, flat-soled slippers. Wiggling my toes, my feet fit comfortably inside the Dust constructs.

Perfect.

"Thanks for the idea," I said to Obsidian, scratching the feathers on top of his head. I replaced the stopper and hid the vial once more. I stood up hesitantly, expecting my new shoes to shatter. To my surprise, they held my weight without a single crack. A minute of pacing proved their unexpected resilience, for which I was thankful.

One last picture from the side confirmed that the slippers would save me from her wrath. It was then that I noticed how late it was. I left the window open a crack for Obsidian, bid him farewell, and hastened to the front of the mansion. A lustrous limo was resting in the driveway, Deino and Enyo already inside. As I hurried to the door, I caught the shape of his back, killing my pace to a slow shuffle.

I couldn't see his front, but I knew that his tie would be creaseless between the immaculate 'V' of his suit. Pants without a single wrinkle, hair freshly combed, shoes so spotless that they shone, my father was the living embodiment of pristine. Not a hair out of place, no buttons were undone, everything exactly where it should be.

 _"A put-together man…"_

I shook away my mother's voice as I approached. He didn't acknowledge that he heard me approach, so I walked past him. A hand shot out, capturing my shoulder. I knew something like this would happen; nevertheless, I couldn't suppress that terrible feeling that made my skin numb.

As the hand spun me around, I caught a blur of green eyes amongst a stone face. It was a habit so deeply engraved into my brain that the moment I saw his face, my eyes lost focus. I looked past him, sight dutifully evading him so that his features were never clear. When I will recall this moment, the clouds in the sky and the colors of the leaves will be perfectly vivid while his face would remain absent.

"Do you remember what I told you?" He said without that warmth from many years ago.

"Of course, father," I replied.

"Repeat them to me," He ordered.

"Do not draw attention to myself; I should be seen not heard. Do not speak unless spoken to; my thoughts and opinions should not be spoken. Don't break or tamper with anything. Keep my distance from my sisters, mother, and yourself. Don't touch the food in case I'd make a mess."

"And?" His fingers dug into my shoulder.

"Behave."

"Good," He dug deeper, the pain flaring. "And if you don't?"

My eyes still unseeing, I looked around him and said, "Then the punishment will be my fault."

My father released my shoulder. "We'll meet your mother at the event. Don't mess this up."

I nodded, which made his arm raise. Before I could rectify my mistake, he struck me. "You speak to me. Your voice isn't broken, so use it when I speak to you."

"My apologies, father."

Without another word, he walked towards the car. The pain was already fading, but its roots dug deeper when I heard him again.

"How are you, sweethearts? Are you ready for the party?"

Deino shrill voice squealed, "Yes we are, Papa! We can't wait!"

My father chuckled. My cheek burned. "The four of us will have so much fun! I know it's a little stuffy, but we'll make a night of it. I promise. I love you two."

"We love you, Papa!"

I couldn't look at them. I couldn't stop the memories of being rocked to sleep while my father read me fairytales from years ago rising to my thoughts. I couldn't stop that ice from charring my heart, breaking it to pieces.

I couldn't do anything.

* * *

The air smelt rich. Thick wafts of lavender and cinnamon choked the room filled with smartly dressed guests. Tables with platters of delectable dishes lined both sides of the massive ballroom, adding to the suffocating odor. All around me, men and women were adorned in luscious jewels, glistening suits and dresses, talking of matters so incomprehensible that it made my head spin. It took my best effort to resist gagging.

Deino and Enyo had disappeared into the crowd, chatting with important people as if they were casual friends. Father had immediately sought out a man in a crisp white suit. I had seen this man before; he's the head of the most important Dust supplier in all of Remnant, the Schnee Dust Company. Jacques Schnee, my father's boss. Father works as head of Dust transactions between the borders of Atlas and Mistral, which makes him regular acquaintances with the Dust Company CEO. That's also why my father has so much Dust in his basement: 'generous gifts' to a 'valuable member' of the team. No one mentioned the fact that my father is enraptured by a renowned Huntress who's whole career is heavily dependant on Dust, and these 'generous gifts' have led to free access of limitless amounts.

It was the girl behind Jacques that took me by surprise. I had never seen her before, but her white hair and expensive dress with the Schnee motif instantly identified her as Jacques's daughter. What was her name again? I believe it's Winter, or at least that's what I heard my father say one time. From what I could tell, she's about my age, give or take a year or two. What's her life like? Does she live in euphoric bliss from her father's luxurious wealth? How much does she smile while her father loves her, laughing all the while? Does she sleep soundly in a cozy bed every night and dream without a worry? How come she got so lucky to be in such an important, respected family? Why does she get to have money, reputation, and a whole family? Why does she get that? I can see her father smiling while bringing her closer. Why does she get love like that when I… It's unfair.

Winter's eyes found a spot near the far end of the ballroom. An expression somewhere between disappointment and fright flickered over her features before quickly being restored. I followed her gaze to a table topped with various wines and champagnes. Outside of the usual crowd, a woman bearing a striking resemblance to Winter was downing a glass of deep red liquid. Then another. When she finally set the glass down, two bottles had been emptied. I could see others that the servers discreetly carted off before anyone noticed.

I returned to Winter, who's eyes had never left the woman that was now swaying as she walked. The young girl looked to her father, who made a subtle movement with his hand. A server offered Miss Schnee his arm, guiding her out of the ballroom. Jacques's eyes followed her. I noticed the tightening of his hand that was clamped on his daughter's shoulder. I noticed her wince but keep her composure. My shoulder stung in sympathy where the bruises were concealed beneath the strap of my dress. Red and white, both bruised.

Yeah… it really isn't fair… is it?

"My dear, what are doing over here?"

Her voice made every hair on my body stand on end. The guests, the music, the overwhelming stench vanished. For a second, I was lost in a void, afraid of where I'd land.

"Dear, will you speak to me?"

The sounds, colors, and smell came crashing back. As calmly as I could, I faced the owner of that horrible, silky voice.

"There you are! Why are you hiding your pretty face over here?" My stepmother asked. "Do you not want to be here?"

"O-of course I want to be here, mother," The taste of that word made me nauseous. "I was just feeling a bit faint, so I needed a break."

"Oh, that's good. I wouldn't want you to be pouting when you were offered such a generous invitation. Wouldn't that be a shame, my dear?"

"Yes, it would be, mother."

My stepmother adjusted my dress with nimble fingers that pressed harshly against my sides. "All better. Wouldn't want you to look any less than perfect."

As she drew back, Pemphredo Porpoise rose to her full height, standing over the heads of every woman present and even a good majority of the men's. Silver hair braided with silver, chrome toned dress shimmering, silver wire jewelry expertly selected, Pem was a figure chiseled out of moonlight. She was so stunning that every eye that found her lingered as if mesmerized by her mere existence. When they discovered her remarkable reputation as a Huntress, they treated her like royalty, which she relished. At every party, she was the queen amongst her subject. Her beauty undeniable, she was the focus of the spotlight.

And when the spotlight was gone, the nightmare beneath that beauty dug its claws into me. Every time I saw her made ancient bruises ache as if new.

"Please make sure to enjoy yourself, won't you dear?" Pem asked, sweet as candy. "Remember, I always have an eye on you, so I'll know if you're uncomfortable. If that happens, I'll take you home right away. Okay, dear?"

Guests within hearing distance smiled affectionately. Why wouldn't they? We were the loving family that had come together after tragedy. When my mother, a Huntress, lost her life during an eradication mission, it was Pemphrendo who picked the shattered pieces of our family and wove them into her own. She was our savior, the mother of a girl who had lost her own.

Why would they need to know that if we left early, this angel would bare her fangs and sink them into me? Why would they be aware of the blows that would rain down before we had even shut the door? What did it matter to them? That would never happen, not from the astonishing Huntress, slayer of the Creatures of Grimm. She could do no wrong, even at her worst.

I took her hand in my own even as my skin coiled at the contact. "I'll be fine, mother. I just need a moment."

Pem smiled affectionately, caressing my head lovingly. "Of course, my dear. Take your time. After all," She brought her hand to my chin, the pressure increasing unnoticed by watching eyes. "We wouldn't want you to be distressed. If that happens, I'll be by your side in an instant." She withdrew her hand. "I'm going to meet up with your father. Enjoy yourself. I love you."

I didn't hesitate. "I love you, too." I wanted to vomit.

Pem was assimilated into the wealthy crowd, but I couldn't miss the flashes of moonlight. Tears pressed against my eyes, but I refused to cry. I couldn't afford to cause a scene. Instead, I forced myself to walk around the ballroom.

Pieces of art were hung up along the walls. I passed by a few, looking without processing, making light conversation with those that approached me. I observed without learning for half an hour. When I was nearing the end of the paintings, I was surprised once again.

That girl, Winter, was staring at a painting tucked in the corner of the room. She stared at the piece of art as if trying to drag something out of it. She seemed to sense me since she turned her head and saw me. The wondered look vanished from Winter's face as she disappeared back into the throng.

I took her place in front of the painting. The first thing I saw was an orange leaf. For a moment, I thought that's all it was, a leaf surrounded by shadows. It was the splash of white that made my eyes see the rest. The tiny stem of the leaf was in the hands of a demon with horrible teeth and wicked claws. It stared at the leaf as if it were the only thing in the world. The plant seemed to glow as if in a halo of orange light. It's presence softened the demon, made it seem friendly. It wasn't threatening, just mesmerized by a leaf.

I noticed that the painting wasn't right. Something in the top right corner was off. When I shifted my head to try and get a better look, the entire painting shimmered. After turning my head this way and that, I realized it wasn't a painting at all. It was one of those pictures whose image changed depending on what angle you viewed it from. When I adjusted my position to see the whole picture, my heart beat faster.

The leaf was now withered, breaking to pieces in the demon's claw. The monster's appearance was horrendous, so horrible that I wanted to turn away but I couldn't. Without that leaf, it was truly something so horrible that I wanted to be erased without a trace. When I looked back, the leaf had returned, but I could no longer see that friendly demon without also seeing the creature it was when the leaf eventually died.

I heard laughter behind me. Pem's arm was interlocked with my father's the pair laughing with Jacques, Deino and Enyo laughing along, while Winter stood a few paces away, still within arm's length of her father.

Before all of this, it was simple. I would help my mother in the garden if she wasn't off on a mission. My dad would read to me until my eyes grew heavy and I couldn't stay awake any longer. Mom and dad would cheer me on when I trained, wanting so much to follow in my mother's footsteps. And when I had a nightmare that made sleep an impossibility, my dad would sit with me until the fright receded. We would go on picnics in the garden, walk into town just to pick up groceries, swim in the lake when the summer was hot, huddle around the fire when the winter was cold. They would hold me as we snuggled underneath a massive blanket, drinking hot chocolate.

In a blink, those times had been replaced with a coffin being lowered into the ground. The groceries were delivered from that point on. The books of fairytales gathered dust as that sat on the shelves, the magic extinguished. I found no comfort when I had frequent nightmares, so I sat in my bed as sleep evaded me. The warmth had died with my mother, the dad I'd once known following her into the grave. The world lost color as the clock ticked without meaning. All magic, all light was lost.

When her silver light had entered, the demons had emerged.

As I stared at the four of them, I wished for nothing more for the leaf to never wilt. Let the demon be something else. As long as the leaf was here, he never had to obtain that horrible face. The leaf held that monster at bay, so it needed to live! I need to live!

A tear had fallen onto my dress. Pem shot a glance in my direction, frowning, before carrying on the conversation without disruption.

I would pay for that. I dried my eyes as carefully as I could. I can't let myself break here. I rebuilt my composure, separating myself from the girl who was crying right now. I don't need her right now. I wish I never did.

For me, the leaf was gone. And in its place, the demon had found a lynx, but it wasn't the same. I felt both of their fangs and their claws. I bore pain that I never would have had to experience if my mother had been alive.

I want her back. I want her to save me.

But destiny can't be denied, so I'm trapped.

All I can do is smile, and hope that the bruises will heal soon.


	7. Powerless

Note: Sorry this took so, so, so long to upload. I figured that I came so far, I might as well wrap things up. Anyway, if anyone reads this, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 ** _You could live lifetimes, see more things than any man ever could, but you would still find that the most marvelous times are those moments that change your whole world in the span of seconds. I used to think that my life would be whittled away, reduced to dust without leaving any impact in memory. I had become content with this fact despite how much I wanted to flourish. I would be gone without a trace, another face that spent a few short years in this world. That was fine._**

 ** _Then I met him. In an instant, my contention was whisked away by the storm of life he beckoned, a maelstrom of wondrous possibilities to wash away my old life. That first look, the first touch, the first time we spoke. What had been seconds stretched beyond their bounds, forever a part of me as much as my own blood. At that moment, for better or worse, my world was changed, and it was all because of him._**

* * *

It was just an ordinary day in autumn, the leaves fading from a vibrant green to a deep red. After the oppressive heat of the past summer, it was a welcomed relief to be free to throw open my windows and let in that crisp breeze. I took a deep breath, letting the scent of fall fill my lungs. Obsidian watched me from the windowsill, his red eyes as glossy and empty as always.

"I just wanted to let in some air. I love autumn, and I want to experience as much of it as possible." As a leaf fell from one of the trees, drifting to the ground that would soon be littered with warm colors, I heard:

" **Why?"**

Obsidian's voice was still a bit off-putting. You would think that it would be high pitched as you hear in cartoons with singing birds. Or since he's a Grimm, his pitch would be low and gruff. It wasn't either of those. Instead, it was more like a music note, calm with a melodic undertone. It wasn't always clear, but if I listened real close, I could almost believe it was a woman talking to me instead of a Grimm.

I petted the feathers between his wings, relaxing at the feel of their familiar softness. "Do you know the story of the Four Maidens?" Obsidian stood still, his voice silent. "I guess not. Long ago, there was an old wizard that isolated himself from the world by grieving in his cabin deep in the woods. One day, a maiden named Winter appeared, meditating outside his window. When he asked what she was doing, she introduced herself, saying she was waiting for her sisters Later, another maiden arrived, this one named Spring. She tended to the wizard's abandoned garden and rickety cabin. Next came Summer, drawing the wizard out of his cabin into the warm sun. The four of them then harvested the crops Spring had planted and prepared a feast, which was when Fall, the next sister, arrived. She showed the Wizard how much he had and how lucky he was. In thanks for their company and helping him, the Wizard gifted them with his power so that they may change the world for the better. Are you following so far?"

Obsidian stayed silent, so I took that as a yes. "My mother used to tell me that story. She told me how much she appreciated the girl representing fall. When I asked her why she told me how important she was. Fall is the time to look back, to reflect on everything that came before it would be wiped clean by snow. It was when you could make the decision on how you can move forward the next year. Fall is the focal point, both the beginning and the end. Whenever fall comes back, it makes me happy to think about her love for this season. It's like…" Tears stung my eyes as my throat became tight. "It's like no matter what happens, she'll be here in some way, reminding me that I have a choice to live my life."

Sensing my sudden change in mood, Obsidian butted my arm with his head, chirping reassurance. The sight made my heart lift. "Thanks, buddy."

A loud buzz broke me from the moment. Setting Obsidian on my shoulder, I walked across my small cabin to pick up my Scroll from my pile of books. I opened the screen to see a notification from my father.

 _Come to my office._

Fear dug in its hooks as I read the short message. What had I done? I'd finished my chores early and dinner wasn't for another hour. Did I forget anything? Did Deino and Enyo accuse me of something? Is he mad? He never wants me to see him unless he's mad! What is it?

A tug of my hair drew me out of my worry. Obsidian nuzzled my cheek affectionately. I stroked his head absently. "I'll be back," I told him, and to myself.

Obsidian flew off my shoulder to his basket by the small hearth. With one last look at him, I opened the door and stepped out. The air, perfectly cool minutes earlier, felt so bitterly cold. The colors were dull as I passed underneath the fading branches. The familiar path to the house seemed to pass in an instant. Down a hall and another, twisting and turning in the mansion's numerous corridors. One hall over from my father's office, I paused at a door.

The wood was a pretty red, faint and comforting, with soft tones of orange. Chiseled onto the surface was a tree, it's branches left with only a few leaves clinging to them. This was my mother's door, her personal emblem carved from her use of her Semblance. Beyond it was my favorite room in the mansion. The one I hadn't been in since my mother passed.

Before she died, I was still young enough to creep into her bed in the middle of the night because I had been frightened by a nightmare. My mother, no matter how tired she was, would embrace me, comfort me. Her voice would lull me to sleep with a story or a song. I'd always felt safe in her room, but without her to fill it with her love, the room felt heavy. Gone was the comfort, the safety. My mother had taken those with her into the ground.

I turned the final corner, wishing uselessly that one day she would throw open the doors, finally waking after years of slumber, and fix everything. Instead, I knocked on my father's door and walked inside after he sounded his approval.

The office was bleak. Where my mother loved warm colors, my father kept bland ones close. Gray walls surrounded me, nothing to adorn them or break the monotony. The only furnishing was my father's desk against the opposite wall. The surface held perfectly organized stacks of files, a monitor where my father would type out reports, and vials holding samples of Dust. My father looked at me as I entered. "She's here."

For a second, I thought he had spoken to me. Then I noticed the man standing against the wall. If my father invited someone into his office, then they had to be important. The man was younger than my father, probably only a couple of years out of school. He was tall, probably a head above my father. His posture told me that he was wealthy with his squared shoulder and straight back, yet relaxed as he watched me. His suit was dark green, his tie just a few shades lighter. Hair cut short to regulation and the Atlas pin on his chest practically screamed his position in the military. The scabbard and pistol on his belt, however, were not that of military weaponry. A Huntsman, then. His features were sharp, with olive eyes that captured your attention.

"Greet our guest," my father barked. I said hello and welcomed the unfamiliar man to our home. "This is Keane Chartreuse, a member of one of the most prestigious families in Atlas. Keane, my daughter." The venom my father put in that world stung me, my heart breaking along hardly stitched faults.

Keane left his spot along the wall and approached me. His pace was leisurely, a man that does things at his own speed. Keane looked me over from head to toe. Seemingly pleased, Keane gave me a small nod and the ghost of a smile. "Your father tells me you're training to be a Huntress. How is that faring?"

The question itself was almost jarring. No one ever asked me about my life, much less some stranger. "My education and training have been well. Recently, my teachers constructed a-"

"That's enough," Keane interrupted. The rest of my story died on my tongue. "I meant how do you stand among your peers."

Oh. My brief joy fell back into shadows. "I am the top of my class in both combat and classwork. Along with that-"

"What are you skilled in?" Keane broke in again.

I bit my tongue and followed his question. "I perform most proficiently with close-range combat, favoring dual-wielded swords. But I'm also a top-rate archer. I supplement my fighting style with Dust, mostly Fire, but should be able to accommodate Orange."

Keane clicked his tongue. "What are your plans for the next level of your education?"

My response was easy; my plans were one of the only things that excite me nowadays. "I pass the criteria for any Academy in the Kingdoms. I planned to go to Atlas, but Haven is also a choice I've puzzled."

"How about control of your Aura?" Keane continued to question, nodding slightly with each response.

"I was deemed a master of Aura control, projection, recovery, durability, and all other fields earlier this year. I tested above most beginning Huntsmen during my first year of school."

At this, Keane turned away from me and to my father, who nodded in agreement. The Atlesian seemed satisfied with my answers. His next question was directed at my father. "Mr. Porpoise, how would you describe her mannerisms?"

My father looked past Keane and at me, only for a second, before returning his gaze to the guest. "My daughter is obedient and follows the rules put out for her without complaint. Admittedly, there have been a few incidents where she acted out. However, the incidents were brief and minor and quickly rectified. She would fit the proposal quite well."

A sinking feeling grew in my stomach. It wasn't how my father described me as an object, the pain of that faded years ago, but it was how they were discussing me. The thought of what this proposal made my skin crawl.

"And what might her Semblance be?"

I felt the knife turn before my father's eyes clouded over. After years

and years of training, my Semblance had yet to manifest. When my stepmother had unlocked my stepsisters' Auras, they had found their Semblances within weeks. Even though my mother had done the same ritual with me a few years earlier, there was still nothing. I practiced and focused, using every assortment of weapons and fighting style in school, but nothing came out of it. I could wield blades, arrows, Dust, and Aura better than anyone my age, but I still lacked the most important piece for a Huntress.

Keane picked up on this without having one of us voice it. "Still undiscovered, I see." He chuckled deep in his throat, just once. "Rest assured, Mr. Porpoise, that this won't be an issue. After all, her other skills seem to compensate for this fault. Besides, this might make management easier."

My father seemed relieved, a rare sight for me to see. "That is good to hear, Chartreuse. I apologize for my daughter's lacking, but it is something that I cannot rectify. If you say that it won't break our arrangement, then I assume you found everything satisfactory?"

"I did," Keane replied. "I believe this should work out perfectly."

My father smiled. "Perfect. We'll arrange the terms of the wedding and what comes after."

...What?...

Keane's words sounded far away as if I was falling down a deep hole and he stood high above me. "My mother will be pleased. I'll contact my parents and we'll sort out details once they arrive. I apologize, but I must be going now."

Something touched my chin. I was yanked out of the pit and thrown in front of Keane's eyes, the drab green making me nauseous. His hand guided my face so that I was looking straight at him. "Don't you worry. Once your mine, you never have to fret over a thing. No need to go out and fight monsters or stress over trivial things. You'll be by my side, and I promise you that I'll make sure your life goes easy and seamlessly." He pressed his lips to my forehead, the contact burning like acid. He pulled away and left, the door shutting softly behind him.

The world was cold. The air was chilling my lungs, making them brittle enough to shatter with each breath. My skin froze, numbing, becoming unfeeling. Everything inside crumbled away except for a screaming inside my head. It screamed and screamed, it's meaning incomprehensible and full of pain. I felt it consuming me.

"You may leave now."

My father's casual dismissal struck a chord. My whole body feeling hollow, I lifted my eyes to him. My father was reading a file on his desk as if a major revelation hadn't just been heaped on my shoulders.

"F-father…"

He looked at me, annoyed at my presence. "What is it?"

My tongue was refusing to function. I caught my breath several times before I could string the word together coherently. "What wedding were you guys talking about?"

My father seemed genuinely confused for a moment before clarity caught up. "I guess your sisters hadn't informed you like I asked. You're going to marry Keane within the week."

The scream grew, pounding at my skull, begging to slip past my lips. "W-why…"

"His family is practically royalty within Atlas. At that function we attended a few months ago, you caught the eye of Keane and his family. They contacted us and offered a unison, and then a merger of each family's capital. We agreed and have been making preparations since."

Months. For months. They've been planning this, planning to marry me off to a stranger, for months. Pemphredo would be pleased to get rid of me. Deino and Enyo must have been waiting, stringing this out until the realization came crashing down on top of me. I'm not surprised that they would throw me away for their own gain, but my father…

"I'm fifteen…" My pathetic argument was barely a whisper, an insufficient muttering.

Nonetheless, my father heard me. He waved the issue away like an insect in the air. "With my permission, you're allowed to enter matrimony without going against the law. The matter was resolved without any obstructions."

"...I don't want to…"

My father stilled. He set the file down, focusing his attention solely on me. His eyes bore into mine, searing my head. "What did you say?"

I was breaking. Composure I'd learned to master for years was splintering. I couldn't keep my mask on. Not for this. Not this way. "I don't want this. Please don't make me do this."

"That's enough. You're doing this for my family. It's for all of our benefit."

"What about me?" Tears were flowing down my cheeks, spilling on the floor. I have to believe there is still a chance. He has to listen! "I don't want this! I don't want to marry him! What about school and being a Huntress?"

"Ridiculous dreams!" My father spat back. He rose from his chair, knocking some of his file askew. "The fact that you're training to be a Huntress is one of the attractions the Chartreuse family saw in you. They like that their family will have the addition of a fighter to pass on to their descendants. By no means will you go out in the field. You'll have a title, nothing else."

This can't be happening! I'm being sold off! They want me to be a centerpiece in a display! "I've dreamed of being a Huntress my whole life, just like Mother. She wouldn't let me be bought off and kept as a prize!"

I'd crossed the line. Since the day she was laid to rest, my father and I had never spoken of my mother. We never reflected on the past or how her absence must have hurt us. It was a forbidden subject, one left in the dirt with her. I cried in silence. I grieved in my old room without anyone to console me. I left him, just as he shut me out. Even now, after she's been gone for so long, Mother has to make him see.

It was several long, exaggerated seconds that my father stood silent, his eyes somewhere far off. I thought it had worked. By some miracle, the memory of mother had reached him and brought him to sense. Then his eyes dilated and his face contorted in anger. "I don't care what she would have thought!" He bellowed so loud that my ears rang. "It doesn't matter whatever stupid decision your mother would have made. That woman is not a part of this!" He stomped out from behind his desk, completely upturning a pile of his files in his fit. I couldn't move as he got closer, his teeth clenched in rage. When he was staring down at me, he declared "You are getting married to Keane and that's final! This marriage isn't for you! It's for Pem! For our daughters! For me! Not for you!"

"But I'm your daughter!" I screamed back, my voice breaking from the strain. It was the first time I had raised my voice in three years. My sobs mixed harshly with my shouts. "I'm your family! You're my dad! You used to protect me, care about me, love me! I'm begging you, don't do this to me!"

His fist collided with my face. Sparks exploded in my vision as my head snapped to my right. I stumbled back, my balance off. The punch wasn't new. While he ignored me, even my father hadn't gone without his blows. It was what came next, the words out of his mouth, that left me finally broken: "You're no daughter of mine. Now, go."

I think I ran, putting the door between me and him as quickly as I could. I don't know what was guiding me, but my feet carried me through the halls, retracing the steps I had taken just a short time ago. I felt raw, like every bit of me had been ripped off and scrubbed with steel, until it was finally pieced back together in a sloppy mess. I wanted to come undone.

Memories rose unbidden. The time my father had lifted me on his shoulders so that I could reach my kite that was caught in the shrubbery. When he helped me make cupcakes for my mother's birthday, which turned into a messy disaster. Showing me the different types of Dust and explaining how each is used. Picking me up after I had fallen and scraped my knee. Carrying me off to bed when I had fallen asleep in my mother's arms. Walking through town, the two of them swung me between each step. Movies and stories. Good times filled with laughter. All three of us, together, our real family. My father, the man who used to love me more than anything in this world.

He's gone.

Somehow, I believed that even a bit of his love had survived after all these years, after the taint of Pemphredo and her children. Father could rekindle that love eventually, apologize for everything, make the last few years vanish in a rush of love and liberation. We wouldn't have Mother, but we would have each other and be happy in the end. Now, I knew that my dream was nothing more than misguided hope. My father had died with my mother.

"Well, well, there she is."

In a daze, I hardly realized that Deino and Enyo had started following me. Now they stood in front of me, blocking the hall that would lead to my cabin. Their smirks seemed overly large today. "Little bride to be! How exciting for you!" Deino taunted.

"She gets to dress up for once," Enyo added. "A special day just for her. How...lucky."

"I bet she's looking forward to being the wife of such a well-respected man who's, what was it, eleven years older than her? Kinda gross, don't you think?" Deino shrugged as she finished her mock with a smile.

Enyo played a sigh. "Did you forget, Deino? She'll just be his little toy, a fake Huntress collected as a trophy. Whatever he does with her, it'll never amount to anything meaningful."

"What do you think?" Deino asked, redirecting their conversation to me. "Can you imagine what you'll have to do to make him happy? How you'll have to act? Day after day of being nothing higher than a showpiece?"

A cloud descended on my fractured mind. Deino's Semblance took hold. My pace quickened as images played in my head. The fears that I hadn't had time to process came crashing together all at once. Keane's expectation, how I was going to have to please him. The faces that'll gawk at me as I'm paraded in front of them like cattle. The last choices of my life cut away, replaced with someone else's perfection. Me breaking day after day.

I was crying, immense sobs ripped from my chest. I buried my fingers in my hair, pulling tight to erase the influence from my head. Deino was laughing at me while Enyo hummed. The purple-haired girl made a noise of displeasure in her throat. "I don't know. I think she isn't getting what 's about to happen. Maybe I could push her along. " She raised her arm in the air. "Or who knows, maybe she'll find something worse in store." Enyo's arm sliced the air, and her Semblance activated.

A wisp appeared in front of my face. The substance was milky but formless, something like ink in water. It was dark, almost black, but instead the darkest green I had ever seen. The wisp branched, coils of the inky material circling around my limps. The images in my head became sharper as loud whispers joined the mayhem. I wanted to shut my eyes and try to block everything out, but I couldn't will my body to move anymore. When the wisp had ensnared me, the substance suddenly reformed. The ethereal quality was replaced with crushing bindings. And they squirmed, every one of them contracting and writhing over my skin. I wanted to vomit.

A tendril separated from the rest, maneuvering itself until it pointed directly at my eyes, almost touching my nose. It began to swell. The whispers became screams! The images blurred so quickly that they burned my mind! The grip of the limbs became so tight that I couldn't draw a breath! The stray limb continued to grow, the end becoming bulbous until it seemed like it would burst. A split opened down the middle, the bulb starting to divide. With a tear, it ripped the rest of itself open, exposing razor teeth and a multitude of distorted eyes, all centered around a forked, slimy tongue.

My vision blurred. I barely felt as my knees gave out, knocking against the marble floor. I couldn't move! I couldn't resist! I couldn't push back the images that seared onto the back of my eyes! I couldn't stop Enyo's monster as it crushed my bones, ripping its mouth wider to devour my head. I couldn't do anything! I'm helpless! I can't stop them! I can't protect myself! I can't stop myself from being shipped off to a different continent, to be married to a greedy man! I'm useless…

My forehead slammed into the floor, the shock barely noticeable. I was screaming, the taste of salt coating my tongue. I screamed as my stepsisters' Semblance tore me apart from the inside, their desire to torment me, destroy me, rip me down to the studs, unstoppable. And I have to let them.

It seemed like hours before it came to an end. The monster dissipated into a cloud before fading completely. The fog in my mind retreated, but the echo of their message remained clear as day. I was sprawled on the floor, my body having failed at some point. I was drained, completely spent of any will. I just wanted all of this to be over.

"I think that's it for her, Deino." Enyo's voice cut through my haze, her smug tone scraping me against stone.

"Too bad. I was hoping our last time with her would've been a little more fun." A sigh. "Oh well. I'm going to go try on dresses for the wedding. See you later." Deino stepped over me, slamming her foot into my stomach as she did.

When her sister's footsteps had faded, Enyo crouched down. I didn't have the strength to raise my head. "You know, father hired a few servants to start working here the day after your wedding. Did he tell you that?" When I didn't respond, Enyo continued. "Don't worry. We'll make sure everything here works out. It'll be like nothing has ever changed." Enyo placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "It was fun while it lasted. Have fun in Atlas, Mrs. Chartreuse." Then Enyo was gone.

I don't know how long I laid there. No thoughts went through my head. All I did was lay on the floor, empty, broken, pathetic. When the sun was low, I found myself trudging back to my cabin. I slouched into the corner with my blankets and curled into a ball, waiting for everything to just disappear.

Something bumped my foot. I ignored it. Something pecked my knee. I ignored it. Something tugged at my hair. I ignored it. I just wanted it to go away.

 **"Child, please look at me."**

I didn't want to.

 **"I'm here for you. You know you can trust me."**

"You can't help me," I replied absently, my voice strange to me.

 **"Tell me what happened."**

"I can't."

Another nuzzle finally made me lift my head. Obsidian was sitting on my knees, watching me with his forever blank expression. His beak parted, unveiling the voice so soft and gentle that it hurt to hear. **"Please."**

I told him. I told Obsidian, the Grimm who lit up my world, what had happened. I told him about Keane and my father, the wedding and its outcome. My stepsisters' attack and Enyo's parting message. About how my dreams had come crashing down around me. I cried. I yelled. I broke down again and again. Obsidian watched me, unjudging, as I spilled my guts to him. When it was over, I asked him a question.

"Is this my destiny? Am I supposed to be this person, the one others can string along without a second thought? Why do I have to be the one to suffer because of other people? Why can't I choose?" My tears came anew, unblocked after hours of unfeeling.

Obsidian brushed them away by rubbing his head against my face, his soft feathers unable to comfort me. **"It will be better, child. I can make everything better."**

"No, you can't. You're a Grimm! A creature no different than a bird! What can you do?"

Obsidian didn't flinch from my bite. Instead, he kept his steady gaze on me. **"This does not have to be your destiny. You can take control and twist it into anything you want. You carve your own path, making the future yours."**

"You can't change destiny," I said back, no longer having the stamina to argue. "You can't change the path before you. You don't get a choice. At least, I don't."

 **"I will give you back your choices,"** Obsidian replied, his voice became a blanket that wrapped me in its gentle promises. **"I will change it all so that you can be free. I will set you free."** He pressed his head against mine, a soft coo drifted from his beak. **"Wait for me, little one. I'm on my way."**

My eyelids were becoming heavy. I was drifting away. "Wait...for you…"

Obsidian nestled in my lap, his feather finally becoming a comfort once more. **"I'll be here. Just hang on for a little bit longer."**


	8. Truth

_I once gave someone my heart. I loved them with my whole being. I shaped my life with his own. We were partners, two pieces that came together in a world that sought only discourse. He freed me from a prison that I believed would limit my world. I gave them everything and put all my faith with him._

 _And then he betrayed me._

 _When I lost my beloved, I was heartbroken beyond belief. When he returned, my joy knew no bounds. I thought, I had hoped, that we could make our own world, one where we could be happy and unchained. And yet he hid a crucial matter from me. Somehow, without my noticing, he had become someone unrecognizable. I was enraged, but I was also saddened. My heart, pieced together by strings of our love, became shattered once more, this time beyond reconstruction._

 _Since then, I have wondered if the change was sudden or if it was so gradual that I simply didn't realize. Or maybe they were never the person I thought they were. No matter the course, it didn't change the pain that their betrayal caused. I put my trust in them, my heart, and now I know what a mistake that was._

* * *

Five days. It was five days that I remained in a numb fog, the minutes ticking along to the countdown of my final hour. I carried through my routine automatically, my body acting on its own while my mind closed itself off. Sometimes, I could believe that it was a dream, as if it would all vanish if I opened my eyes in the morning. And yet, each day came as crisp as the last. I watched the leaves fall, their many hues no longer drawing a smile from me like they once did.

My sisters taunted me on sight, haunting me with the lingering effects of their Semblances. My father ignored me more than ever as if I was a spirit left unseen to the normal eye. Pemphredo was the one paying me the most attention, but only since it was to make sure I was properly sent away. She took meticulous measurements of my body, judging what colors would look the best on me. She made sure I was clean and as healthy as I could be. She even made sure her daughters kept their hands off of me so that I wouldn't have bruises when the day came, even if my Aura could heal them.

I didn't have the will to care about Pemphredo's presence, having resigned myself to my fate. It didn't matter how little I slept even after I cried myself to slumber. It doesn't matter that I could no longer attend school since every bit of my time was now devoted to chores and preparations. None of it matters now. Tomorrow, I'll be married to Keane and off to Atlas, my future permanently sealed.

Today was different, as I would learn.

I was sitting next to a window in the foyer, my mind drifting off to the prospects that would come by the end of tomorrow. The sharp tap made me look down. Obsidian sat on the other side of the glass, red eyes watching me. I hurriedly looked around to make sure no one was watching before I cracked open the window. "What are you doing here?" I whispered loudly. "You can't come this close to the mansion! What if Pemphredo sees you?"

Obsidian seemed unconcerned. He pecked my nose softly. **_"I'm almost here, little spark. Just a bit longer."_**

I knew it was an empty promise, but I smiled nonetheless. "Thank you, Obsidian. I know I have you, but there's nothing you can do. Just… I want you to know that I love you."

Every day since I discovered my fate, Obsidian had been trying to reassure me that he would save me. I know that it's impossible. There is nothing a little bird can do to save me from tomorrow. Still, I found my heart swelling at how much he cared for me.

Obsidian seemed unaffected by my expression. _"Tomorrow."_

"Yeah, buddy. Tomorrow."

I stroked his feathers, committing their softness to memory. I don't know when the last time I'll be able to hold him will be. I don't believe a Grimm, no matter the size, will be able to enter Atlas without being destroyed. I'll lose my only friend, but as long as he lives, I can hold what comfort that brings.

I heard a knob start to turn. "Fly, now!" Obsidian took off as the door opened. Pemphredo entered with her usual silver glamor in place. With her hair woven into a simple braid, a mercury dress that was cut to her thighs and a string of a necklace around her neck, Pem still held her silver beauty. Even her eyes, two silver orbs that caught the light like no other color, seemed to shine with a mystic wonder.

Halfway across the room, Pem suddenly paused. Her pupils went wide, which I knew was a sign of her Semblance. Panic erupted in my chest, my heart pounding against my ribs. Pemphredo's Semblance, Untethered Sight, allows her to see her surroundings in a way no one else can. She sees everything around her no matter where her eyes are looking. She could sense how things moved and predict what the next change will be. It made her an unencumbered fighter, always aware of what was around her, and picking openings no one else would find. It was also why Obsidian couldn't come close to the mansion. My cabin was out of range of her abilities as long as she was close to the mansion, but any closer would be dangerous.

A tense moment passed. Pem's eyes returned to normal. I held in a sigh of relief. She hadn't seen Obsidian. Back on focus, Pemphredo finished striding over to me, her natural grace evident even in her easy steps. She looked down at me and asked "What are you doing?"

It was a moment before I realized that my mind had wondered while I was folding laundry. "Sorry. I had a lot on my mind."

Pemphredo shrugged. "Understandable. The day is almost here after all. It'll be over shortly."

"Yeah, I guess." I set the clothes aside, the chore seemingly meaningless for now. "Can I… can I ask you something?"

Pem seemed surprised. I had never been this forward with her, and she had never been this docile. Given the circumstances, we had reached some temporary truce. "What is it?"

It was a question I never thought I would have the nerve to ask, but I had nothing left to lose. "Did you know my mother?"

If Pem was startled or caught off-guard, so made sure it didn't show. "Auburn? No. I knew of her, but we never met."

"What was she like?"

"I can't tell you from personal experience, but I was told she had a big heart and a bigger weapon. Everyone who knew her seems to have liked her. Why do you ask?"

I dropped my eyes to her necklace. "I keep thinking about what she would think about this. What she would do if she was still here. I miss her."

Pem shifted her weight. "I can't tell you."

I clenched my fists. This next bit was like vile, and I had to be rid of it before it was too late. "I hate you," I said bluntly, still not meeting her eyes. "Everything changed because of you. My father hates me because of you. I'm getting married because of you. It's all your fault."

Pem was silent. I guess I must have struck something in her. I wanted to free myself from just a fraction of the muck that filled my lungs, but the relief was less than expected. To my shock, Pemphredo knelt. Her silver eyes were so clear that I saw myself reflected in them like polished mirrors. "I know you don't like me. I don't like you either. But you shouldn't blame me. This isn't my fault. While I don't want you here, it's not my cause. If you want to blame someone, blame your mother."

"My mother? What does she have to do with this? She's been dead since I was little."

"I'm well aware. But your problems started long before I came around. I'm part of your situation, but not as large as you picture it to be."

"I don't understand," I told her, locked on my own reflection.

Pem let out an irritated sigh. "Check your mother's room. Her old Scroll should still be in there. Check her messages and take a look for yourself." Pem stood and walked back to the door. Before she grabbed the knob, my stepmother turned back. "We're going to meet up with the Chartreuse family and take the girls to get their dresses for tomorrow. That's what I came to tell you. We'll be back in a few hours." She took a breath and continued. "I don't care what happens after tomorrow, but I won't take all of your blame. In two days, I'll probably never have to see you again. Just sort out your story with the right information." She opened the door and left.

A breeze from the open window whistled in my ear. Pem's message circled in my thoughts, looping over and over. What does my mother have to do with this? Pem has to be lying about something, but I can't figure out why she would care enough to do so. She certainly doesn't care what I think. So...why?

I gathered up the laundry and returned it to the laundry room. I'll come back to it. A while later, I watched my family file out the door and drive away. For the next few hours, I'll be all alone. The thought of running away crossed my mind, but I quickly dismissed it. My father and stepmother have close ties with every Huntsman and Huntress in town. Plus, the Chartreuse family would certainly search with them if I disappeared. With Pem's Semblance and experience, it would be easy to find me.

That left one thing. I opened another window and Obsidian instantly swooped in. He perched on my right shoulder and nuzzled my temple. "Hey, buddy. We're going to look for something in my mother's room. Want to have one last adventure?" He nipped my ear, which was yes enough for me.

I walked the halls with the expert precision that only came from living here my whole life. I found my mother's door, running a hand over the autumn tree emblem for the first time in so many years. Obsidian cooed, and I was ready. I placed my hand on the doorknob, hesitated, then turned it and pushed before I could change my mind.

It was exactly as I had remembered. The walls were painted gold with orange streaks shaped into vines and branches. The trim was cream with flower designs sticking out. Windows reaching from the floor to the ceiling normally let sunlight stream in, but pale curtains blocked them. Between the windows, my mother's enormous bed was placed, a divider wrapped around so that I couldn't see it. Along the right wall were a dresser, vanity table, and a rack where her weapons once hung. To the left were bookshelves covering several subjects and a desk in the back corner. To each side of the door were tables that held several pots of dirt. Larger pots were interspersed between the furniture and by the windows.

Those once held plants that my mother diligently cared for with her green thumb and Semblance. After so long, the plants had withered and crumbled to nothing. A thick layer of dust covered every surface, left untouched for years.

Even though it was dark and lacked the life my mother brought, the room brought a wave of nostalgia over me. I could almost hear my mother singing to me and guiding me through tending to her plants. I skimmed so many of those books with her, fascinated by the pictures or the stories my mother would bring to life. She loved fairy tales, so an entire shelf was dedicated to those whimsical fables.

I wish that I could bring this room back to life. With a wave of my hand, I could make flowers bloom as my mother could. Petals would dance and stems would shake, following a tune only she could hear. Some would remain normal, others would become larger than me and sturdy enough to hold us both. We would read stories tucked between the petals of a hyacinth. I wish that I could inherit her Semblance and bring to life the wonders that she could, carrying around a joy that she cherished so much.

Obsidian nudged my neck. **_"Are you alright?"_**

I hadn't realized that I had been crying. I wiped my tears away and said, "Yeah. I just… miss my mom." I shook off the memories with difficulty. "She could never keep track of her Scroll, but Pemphredo said it was in here somewhere. Let's find it."

The first place I checked was her desk. Every drawer was unlocked but emptied of their contents. My father must have moved them. I searched every nook and cranny but came up empty. Obsidian had taken to the dresser, managing to open each drawer with surprising ease by wedging his beak in and then pushing the rest open with his feet. Those were empty, too.

We checked each pot, the spot underneath them, and even the dirt inside. My mother had once buried her Scroll in a bed of marigolds, and it had taken us days to find it again. That was fruitless. I pulled back the divider and checked every inch of my mom's bed. The sheets were piled high on top of the mattress. She would get cold so easily that she practically buried herself to stay warm. No Scroll.

That left the bookshelves. I checked the shelves themselves, but nothing stood out. I checked to see if any of the books were resting on top of the Scroll, but none were. Just when I thought I had to search each book individually, Obsidian cried out. He was standing on the middle row of the fairy tale shelf. He pecked at one of the books a few times before he seemed to grab something. He pulled and revealed, from between two thick volumes, my mother's Scroll.

"Obsidian, that's it!" I scooped him up and hugged him to my chest. He didn't make a sound or protest. I set him back down and tried to turn on the Scroll. The battery was dead. Of course, it hadn't been charged in years. "That's okay," I told the avian Grimm. "My mom showed me a trick. Watch." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small Lightning Dust crystal. I sent my Aura through it, and sparks of electricity began to jump from the crystal. I held the crystal to the charging port and channeled the energy into the device. It was precise work, a testament to Aura control and familiarity with using Dust. In seconds, the screen began to glow as the battery was powered. "Yes!" I cheered as Obsidian watched.

I held the Scroll horizontal so I could press the crystal to the port while still using my thumbs to touch the screen. I clicked on messages as Pemphredo had told me. I scanned through them without noticing much of anything. A few from my father, others from who must have been her friends, general Huntsmen alerts. Nothing unusual. Until I came across one particular person.

What stuck out to me was that the name was anonymous, but the subject line wasn't some advertisement or of the sort. It was labeled Dear Flower. I scrolled through the rest of the messages, and others with the same label popped up. I clicked on one, and an enormous chain opened. Those recurring messages were all under one file. I clicked a button and started from the beginning.

 **"My dearest Flower, How I've missed you these last few months. Since you visited Atlas, I find that my days have grown dull and uneventful. I wish to hold you again and to feel your embrace. I know my actions may seem scandalous, but I have never felt that alive as when we were together. If you feel the same, please tell me. If you do not, I understand. Just know that I will await your response with an anxious heart."**

I was confused. This must have been meant for someone else. The message just doesn't seem like it would be directed at my mother. I was about to dismiss it before I noticed that she had replied.

 **"I have read your message and felt the emotions you have put into it. And I can say with a clear heart and mind that I feel the same. When we were together, I felt like I was young and that I could feel the sky. It was a wonder that I hadn't felt in a long time. I know your fear for I have it too, but rest assured that I am not afraid. We have both fallen into a ravine from where there is no easy escape. I wish to feel that free with you again."**

No… No. that just can't be. My mother couldn't have been doing this. It's just... it's just not her!

Obsidian flew to my shoulder and watched as I read through the messages. They went on for two years with their affectionate responses. They went on and on. The shock was nothing that I could ever imagine, a piece of a puzzle that simply didn't fit correctly. My mother had an affair with someone from Atlas. She cheated on my dad. This has to be what Pemphredo meant. She knew about the affair, and that means my father does as well. Is that why he never talks about mom? Because of this? There has to be more! This can't be the only answer.

The messages suddenly took a shift, and my gut churned. My mother had sent this to her lover in Atlas.

 **"My dear, I have urgent news to tell you. Since my last visit to Atlas, I had fallen ill for a time. When I went to the doctor, they told me I was carrying a child-**

No…

 **"-and was only a few weeks along. In that time, my husband and I had drifted apart and hadn't been with each other. That means that this baby that I'm carrying-"**

No…

 **"-is yours."**

I dropped the Scroll onto the carpet. I was going to vomit. This can't be true. It just can't be! It's not right! My mother wouldn't have an affair! She wouldn't get pregnant with someone else's child! She and my father were in love! I'm their kid from blood and bone! I'm not a stranger's child! I'm not-

 _"You're no child of mine."_

It all came together so clearly that my head spun. That's why he said that. I wasn't his child, and he knows it. I'm the child of Auburn Harvest and some stranger across the sea.

Numbly, I picked the Scroll back up and continued to read. My mother and this man must have debated over a call or in-person because the next message was about what they would do now that they had figured out that I was his. The two of them would go on like always, pretending to not be acquainted, while my mother passed me off as her husband's child. Without pushing back, my mother agreed.

The messages were dated further and further apart. My mother kept reaching out, and the man would pacify her with a few sweet words and admissions of affection. The man didn't ask to see my pictures. Didn't care about my well-being. It was a mistake that he wished would simply vanish, even if he wouldn't write it down. This process went on and on until the messages suddenly stopped altogether. The last one was dated a few days before my mom's final mission.

He must have seen these. My father must have found the messages after my mother died. Their relationship was on threads when the affair happened. When I came, I kept them together. I was the glue that kept our family in place. Why did I never question how my parents had separate rooms, or why they usually took me out separately? I didn't notice the fractures we had until they were shoved in my face.

And then my father, I can't even call him that now, had read these messages and found out how my mom had lied for so long, about something so important. About me. That's why. That's why he hates me! He doesn't see me as the kid he made laugh; I'm the bastard of the man who his wife picked over him. The cold distance he put between us wasn't because of my mother's death. It was because of how much he resents her and me because of her.

 _"If you want someone to blame, blame your mother."_

Pemphredo was right. She was so right.

"It's my mom's fault," I said to no one. "She left me here, with a man that hates me because of her. Because of her, I'm stuck with Pemphredo and Enyo and Deino! She and whoever that other man is! I'm being married to a man, another powerful and wealthy Atlesian, because of them."

When the words spilled out, I felt something deep inside me. It rumbled, growing and growing with each angry thought that filled my head. It burned.

"It's all of their faults!" I screamed as loud as I could. The happy memories with my mom in this room, of her rocking me to sleep, of the flowers and soil, suddenly turned bitter. She had lied to me! "I'm here, in this fucking prison, because of all of them! The heartless and petty man I thought was my father! That privileged Huntress and her horrible daughters! Those powerful men in Atlas leaving me in the dirt, one who abandoned me and the other who wants me as a prize!" The temperature was rising. I felt sweat beading on my skin. "And my cheating, lying, selfish mother! It's their fault! It's their fault that I can't choose anything! I'm here because of all of them!"

My rage spilled over, but the burning inside me couldn't break out. Instead, I was once again crying. "Because of them! Because of them! I can't do anything because of them!"

I must have raged and cried for hours. I heard the car in the distance. I don't want to see them! I don't want to be near any of them!

I ran, Obsidian flying close behind me. I tore through the halls, abandoning the subtle, quiet steps I had learned. I was out the back door and tearing across the yard to my cabin. I threw open the door and slammed it shut once Obsidian flew in. I was breathing heavily, more from anger than exertion. I tried to still my breath, but I saw what was around me in a whole new light.

I was in a shed. I used to have my own room in the mansion with a soft bed and toys I loved to play with. I've spent years stuck out here in this shed, outcast for things outside of my control. I don't have my own clothes, only Enyo's discarded articles. My bed is a pile of ragged blankets and a flat pillow thrown on the ground. I have a pile of books that were thrown out since I couldn't get any others! I've been bruised on almost every bit of my body! My bones have been broken! My blood has been spilled! For what? Other people's problems? Their messed up emotions and enjoyment? What kind of existence is that!

I saw them. The pictures of my mother pinned to my walls. Her smiling face stared back at me. It burned! "Don't smile at me! You left me here! You abandoned me, you stupid Huntress! You said you loved me, but you left me with them! I've been hurting for years because of you! Why did you do this to me? Why were you just like them? Why couldn't you have been different and thought of me instead of yourself?" I tore the pictures off their pins and ripped them. Then again, then again. I ripped them into the smallest shreds I could. "Why did you lie to me? Why did you do this to me?"

The shreds fell to the ground unceremoniously. The burning sensation had returned, but I couldn't figure it out! I wanted to break everything apart, but I felt like I was breaking. What am I supposed to do? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

I fell to my hands and knees. Tears fell as my teeth clashed. I wanted to tear myself apart!

I was staring directly into two solid, red orbs. Obsidian was watching me like he always does.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked him, my voice broken beyond repair. "What do I do?"

He gave me no answer. Instead, he pressed himself against my chest. I wrapped him up and held him close. He was the one thing in this world that hadn't abandoned me. My Grimm, my little monster. He stayed with me.

"Thank you," I told him through sobs. "Thank you. Thank you."

I thanked him until I broke down completely in sobs. Obsidian didn't move. He let me hold him, a bundle of soft feathers with a mask of bone. A monster, a creature of Grimm. My only salvation. I held him until I cried myself to sleep.


	9. Burn

_As a child, one locked away in a tower for her father's own reassurance, I often found myself wishing for my freedom. Trapped within unyielding walls and forced to whittle my days away, growing old with the years and yet never experiencing what life could offer. When my hero came, I was unchained, pulled from my prison to a world welcoming me with abundant curiosities. It was ours to travel, our own decisions carving our future._

 _When I lost everything and gambled with stakes outside of my reach, I found new imprisonment. I could roam the Earth and uncover any secret it had to offer. There were no walls to hold me nor any captors watching over me. And yet, I was shackled by an inescapable weight. My former captivity had been reversed. Now, the world was mine to see without restraint, but I was barred from the passing of time. I walked in stasis, forever a prisoner in my undying body._

 _I had nothing left but no possibility to find rest. I was alone, spare for the animals and Creatures of Grimm. I watched them tear down the abandoned civilizations, erasing them as their residents had been until nothing remained. And they held my answer._

 _I threw myself into their pools of bottomless destruction, praying that my curse could not withstand their churning hunger. I was wrong, but I was gladly corrected. I emerged as someone new, my old life swallowed as a new one was birthed. Magic and destruction, forces beyond what the world could manifest, were within my hands. The Grimm bowed to me, and I crafted more to join my side. My powers grew as time passed, never bowing to heartbreak or naivety. I became something beyond control._

 _I will never be imprisoned again. I have turned my curse, strengthening myself as I continue to live without an end in sight. I will burn this world to the ground, finally unleash the fury that gnaws away inside me. And one day, I'll finally have my freedom again._

* * *

My wedding day.

I was awakened roughly from my spot against the wall where I had cried myself to sleep the night before. Obsidian was nowhere to be seen. Standing over me was Deino, fitted in a sky-blue dress and her modest hair highlighted with streaks of silver. Her face, however, was unchanged under a layer of makeup. She sneered at me before reaching down and yanking me to my feet. "Mother wants you." She said before pulling me out of my cabin.

I didn't put up a fight. Over my shoulder, I say goodbye to the pitiful belongings I had scavenged over the years, held inside a miserable shack of rotting wood. The dirt floor was littered with shreds of paper, the remnants of the photographs I couldn't destroy any further. I didn't want to look at it anymore. When night comes, I'll be far away from this excuse of a shelter, locked away in a luxurious prison. The vials of Dust I had hidden away in nooks and crannies seemed like empty rebellions now. Everything here was just a waste. We left the door open as I was ushered out.

Deino's hand was tight on my wrist as she pulled me along. "Are you excited? I bet you are." She answered herself without waiting for a reply. "Getting married to a handsome man from a rich family. It's every girl's dream. I'm almost jealous. Almost." She gave my arm a hard tug, making me stumble. "Aren't you going to ask why I'm not?'

I stayed silent.

Deino scoffed. "Now you've figured out how to shut up? What great timing. Anyway, I'm not jealous because it's a sham wedding. You're basically a present we're going to wrap up nicely before shipping it away. It's more of a business transaction than anything else. Mother said that this is the best you were ever going to get. It's true, obviously. It's not like a girl like you was ever going to amount to much."

 _"I want to be a great Huntress like you!"_

My heart started racing as Deino kept running her mouth. "On the bright side for you, you'll never have to do anything ever again. No chores, no job, no fighting. Just looking pretty and clinging to Keane's arm. Well, I guess you'll have to give him kids someday. Oh man, can you picture it?"

Her Semblance activated. I felt the dread wrap around my mind, bringing the scenario she built to life. A life of being a trophy, deprived of my will as the days trudge by. Standing by Keane and being gawked at like a flashy pet. Giving him children that end up just like him. Her powers made them solidify, pounding against my head and leeching the strength from my limbs.

And I wanted her to burn.

I suffered at the exposure of her Semblance for most of my life, being forced to suffer through artificial anxiety that made my body tremble. Her grip on my wrist made me remember the times she grabbed me, hit me, hurt me. And I had to take it. If I tried to protect myself with my Aura, they would pummel more until it broke, and Pem would punish me further. I let myself be stripped of my only defense for them to harm me. The sensation in my chest grew. I clenched my teeth to keep it from erupting from my throat.

Deino was watching me with a cocky grin. "Don't have anything to say? You won't even beg? You really have given up. That's no fun, but Mother will be happy." We reached the mansion. Deino opened a door and pulled me inside. "I think I'll actually miss you. You made things fun, at least." We turned corners as we traversed the seemingly endless corridors. Finally, we reach a large set of doors with the emblem of a silver crescent moon painted on them. Deino pushed them open and announced: "I'm here!"

Pem and Enyo turned at the dramatic entrance. Pem was her usual display of metallic beauty. Her dress and necklace of the prettiest silver seemed to glow, and eyes were brought out by a glittery-gray powder she had brushed on her eyelids. Her dress was more proper than the high cut from yesterday, the backless, silver dress only exposing her heels instead of her entire leg. The only things that stood out were the gloves she wore, woven into large braces clasped around her wrists. Their material was thicker, and the braces were overly large to fit her attire. I knew with a flick of her wrist, those braces would transform into her weapons, Shimmer Selene. She was wearing them to show off her class as a Huntress.

Enyo was wearing violet material with tiny jewels that shone like stars and a black sash. The only jewelry she wore was a studded ring holding her braid together. Unlike Pem, Enyo had dark lipstick and eyeshadow, the night sky against her mother's silver grace. Like Deino, Enyo had silver streaks dyed in her hair to match their mother.

Enyo rolled her eyes. "We see that. You might want to tone down the dramatics today."

Deino crossed her arms. "Just having fun. Might want to try it sometime."

Enyo just shrugged. "Maybe later." The two shared a smile, making Deino chuckle.

"Are you two ready?" Pem asked, her daughters straightening up instantly. Pem straightened the sash around Enyo's waist and readjusted a stray lock of Deino's hair. "Deino, call the Chartreuse family and make sure everything is still on schedule." Deino nodded, ducking out of the room to fetch her Scroll. Pemphredo turned to me, looking me over. "You're a mess. Enyo, come help me."

The two of them got to work. They pulled me into a white dress with silver trim. The sleeves exposed my shoulders but covered everything else up to my wrists. Next, they plastered makeup on my face, something that I had never done before. The stuff felt thick and sticky. It made my skin itch. They crammed my feet into slippers that pinched my toes. They brushed my hair, pulling roughly on any tangles. I didn't make a sound as they dressed me up like a doll even though everything inside me wanted to scream at their touch.

Eventually, Pem assessed my appearance with a frown. She said: "Enyo, keep working. I need to find something." She left, leaving me with her daughter.

Enyo was silent for a bit as she continued working, weaving my hair into intricate braids that were famous among their family. I couldn't see her since I had my back to her, but the nearness still unsettled me. Halfway through, she started to speak. "Are you feeling nervous about today?" I didn't reply. "You don't have to say anything. You're practically shaking. It must be strange to be suddenly married off to someone you don't even know. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes." She continued to work, her fingers dancing through my hair. "You never told me, you know."

I didn't ask what she meant.

"Your monster," she clarified. "Whenever I use my Semblance, people see a monster tailor-fit to horrify them. It targets their deepest fears and gives them shape. I just can't see them. Sometimes they're snakes, others bees, or something humanoid, maybe something else entirely. I tried it on Deino once." I tensed at her casual confession. "When we first discovered our Semblances. We tested them on each other. She saw a beast with sharp teeth that would coil itself around her, teasing her. She told me she wished it would just attack instead of drawing it out. I promised never to put her through that again.

"I never saw my own, since I can't use my Semblance on myself. It makes me really curious about what I would see. From the first time I used my powers on you, I always wondered what took you down. What the monster looked like is important, but more of how it acted. That's where the real interesting bits happen. I'm guessing you're not going to tell me."

I kept my mouth shut, my scalp burning from her fingers in my hair.

She sighed. "I can't make you say, especially now. I'll have to go on wondering. After all, we probably won't see each other after today. Does that make you happy? I feel a little disappointed. My mother wasn't around much when we were growing up, especially after our father ran off. I wasn't in the best place. I don't know what it was, but you… something about you made me feel better. I want to say thank you. I'm in a better place now because of you."

I clenched the fabric of the dress as my chest filled with scalding heat. You made my life miserable! Those monsters chased me in my nightmares. I was scared and hurt and you made it worse! You feel better now? I'm in the worst spot of my life!

The doors opened again. Pemphredo walked back in, a necklace dangling from her hand. "I found it." Pem checked me one last time before nodding. "This will work. Enyo, we're preparing to leave. Go find your sister."

"Yes, mother." Enyo exited, but the memory of her creatures remained.

Pem put the necklace on me, a thin string of silver links that must be from her personal collection. "There. Perfect." Pem checked her Scroll. "Time to go. Come on." She stood beside me as we left the room, watching over her cargo.

It felt like my chest was melting, the roaring heat inside wanting to burn through my skin. My blood was pounding in my ears. I took one look at Pem and I found my mouth moving on its own: "Why do you hate me?"

Pem's steps didn't falter. After our talk yesterday, my question didn't seem so surprising. "I never hated you. You were just a problem."

"A problem," I mimicked.

"Yes. When I came along, your father was devastated by your mother's death. Among other things. Did you find your mother's Scroll yesterday?" I nodded. "You read her messages?" Another nod. "Then you know what your mother did. Your father was so distrusting towards everyone after that. He was on the path of self-destruction. I did everything I could to pull him back from that fate. And I continued to work, helping him heal while providing a good life for my family. It was tough, but he got back on his feet and was restoring his life. The only problem was you.

"Every time he saw you, he changed a little bit. Angry and hurt. I did what I had to do, distancing him from you and handling you myself. It wasn't perfect, but it was the best I could do."

"Why not just get rid of me?" I asked.

"And say what?" Pem challenged. "That the daughter of a wealthy Dust trade employee was a bastard from his wife and her secret lover in Atlas? His credibility would be ruined. And you couldn't suddenly disappear without drawing eyes to us. We had to wait for the right chance, which came in the form of the Chartreuse family."

"So all of this was for nothing?" I stopped and faced her, my eyes locked on hers. "Everything you three did to me was because I was inconvenient? It wasn't because of hate but for your benefit? Why did it have to be me?"

Pem didn't look guilty. There wasn't a shred of remorse in her expression. Instead, she was calm, at ease. "Dear girl, this has nothing to do with you. In a different time, under different circumstances, we could have gotten along. Maybe we all could have been a real family. But here, now, you just don't fit."

Pem flexed her hand, the material of the glove fitting perfectly as the limb moved. "I was young when I had my girls, and I wasn't able to give them a good life at the start. I spent years building my reputation so that I could give them the life they deserved. I wanted them to be happy, so I kept working more and more, reaching higher heights in society at the expense of being with them. When you're father and I met, everything came into place. We had a new family, and I could finally give my girls what I had worked to achieve. The only thing in the way was you. You'll always be the outlier with us. You've been dealt a bad hand. It's just an unfortunate draw of destiny that your life turned out like this. There's nothing you can do but go along with it until the end."

My body was shaking. I clenched my fist as noise blared in my ears. "Are you sorry for what you did to me?"

Pem rested a hand on my shoulder, the contact almost painful. "I did what I had to do for my family."

"Are. You. Sorry?" I forced through my clenched teeth.

Pem took a moment to look at me before she let out a resigned breath. "No, I'm not."

I was on fire. Every inch of my skin felt like it was burning, ready to burst into flames and swallow me. We didn't say another word as we continued walking. The past years swirled in my mind like a storm, all the pain and loneliness I had to suffer because of the three of them. Pem shone through it all, a beacon of moonlight that did nothing but call the worst moments of my life into being. She made me suffer for years, and she felt nothing for it.

We walked out the front door, separating at last. In front of me was a car, the door wide open. Deino and Enyo entered. I followed. The entire ride was a blur as my head swam in chaos. Deino's and Enyo's voices were hardly more than muffled murmurs to me. In almost no time at all, we were at an airfield at the edge of the city.

We pulled up to a ship that dwarfed our vehicle. It was a modified Atlesian Airship, probably for the Chartreuse's military status. The long, protruding front extended from a box-shaped body. Five spiny protrusions stuck out from each side of the back. Instead of the blue and gray of Atlas, the ship was painted a sickly green with a pale yellow trim. It was ugly, but the wealthy don't seem to understand that fact.

We exited our car, the driver pulled off the airfield to wait for my family's return. Standing at the ramp leading into the metal behemoth was the Chartreuse family, waiting for us. Deino and Enyo quickly walked over to make their introductions, Pem following them. She handed Keane a case that held my blades, Midnight, inside. I wouldn't be much of a Huntress trophy wife without my weapons to show off at parties.

My soon-to-be husband was dressed in an emerald suit with gold trim. He was still as proper looking as when I last saw him. Next to him were a severe-looking woman in a golden gown and a large man in a matching suit, his face rough from years of stress. My soon-to-be parents-in-law. The sight of them made my stomach roll.

It was just me and my father still left out. In one last attempt, I faced him fully, my limbs trembling. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and then he walked over to the others.

He didn't care.

I knew he wouldn't, but his blatant lack of interest sent another wave of rage through me. He's not my father. He's just some stranger I never knew in the first place.

I joined the assembled crowd and was pulled into the center. Pem held me in front of her and gave the wealthy family a smile that drew hearts. "This is my daughter. I'm sure she's what you were expecting."

Keane smiled at me, which disgusted me, before addressing his parents. "What did I tell you? Beautiful and full of promise."

His mother looked at me as if I was something she had just pulled out of her teeth. "I still think you could fetch a better bride."

The father placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and smiled, relieving his haggard face a tad. "Honey, you know he wouldn't make this decision unless he thought it through first."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, but still."

Keane took my hand and pressed a kiss to my palm. "I'm so sorry for them. My parents are quite protective of me, even after my terms in combat. Are you ready, my bride?"

I didn't move or speak. The skin of my hand crawled where his lips touched it.

Pem answered for me. "She's quite nervous, as you can see. Let's begin the ceremony."

Keane bowed. "Of course. Come aboard. We'll set a course for Atlas."

As I was pushed up the ramp, something caught my eye. A blur of black shot through the upper corner of the opening, hiding in the farthest reaches of the ship as quickly as it could. For a moment, the weight of what's to come vanished. Obsidian had boarded the ship. He hadn't abandoned me. As long as I have him, I can get through anything.

The inside of the ship was like a ballroom stretched over the craft. It was one long room, ending at a set of fortified doors. A few others were on either side of the room's center, probably for the engines. The same horrible greens and yellow were here in the form of a long carpet stretching across the floor and tapestries dangling from their hooks on the ceiling. We took our seats on the benches lining the walls, strapping in as the ramp closed. The ship rumbled, then I felt us take off. My body felt like it was off-center, my senses thrown off by the movement of the ship. The pressure in my ears increased.

After about five minutes, a chime rang through the room. A hiss followed afterward, making my ears pop as the pressure was relieved. The others unstrapped themselves and began to mingle. I stayed seated, scanning the rafters for signs of Obsidian. I caught him farther in, his pure red eyes watching me. I smiled at him, and he tilted his head.

A figure stepped in my way, blocking Obsidian from view. I saw a hand. My eyes adjusted to see Keane standing over me. "Hello, love. Would you mind a word?"

I hadn't even said anything before he pulled me off the bench. He pulled me to his side, wrapping his arm around my waist. I want to rip it off. "So, are you excited for today?"

I bit my tongue, keeping whatever I wanted to say down.

Keane watched me with a smile. "You really are nervous. Don't worry. After today, I'll take care of you. You never have to worry about anything ever again."

"What about being a Huntress?"

Keane's eyes went wide, either because of my question or the sting in my voice. "What about it?"

The burning sensation had returned as if a fire was erupting in my veins. "I want to be a Huntress."

"And you will, my dear." He gestured to the case with my weapons against the wall. "We have your equipment and you'll be supplied with Dust. By all standing, you'll be a Huntress."

"What about fighting Grimm?" I kept pushing, the fire inside no longer able to be contained. "It's been my entire life's work to be on the frontline against them."

Keane laughed. He had the gall to laugh! "Now why would you want that? No need to put yourself at risk. I'll take care of all the fighting for you."

"I don't want that!" I yelled, pushing him off of me. Keane stumbled, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "You don't get to decide what I do! None of you do!"

The entire room had gone quiet. Everyone was staring at me. Deino and Enyo shared a shocked look. The Chartreuse parents look displeased with my exclamation. Pem's face was set and she started to move towards me. She was cut off by my father. He stomped towards me, a snarl on his face. "That's enough!" He barked. "Watch your temper, young lady!"

"My temper? My temper! I don't give a fuck about my temper!"

"Control yourself!" He yelled.

"I'm in complete control of myself!" I yelled back. Sweat was beading on my forehead. The temperature in the room seemed to have gone up several degrees. The Chartreuse woman adjusted her collar. "I'm sick of this! I've been stuck like this for years! I'm done!"

"You don't get to act like this! You've been committed to this marriage and you're blowing it with your outburst!" My father's face was red, his voice louder than I had ever heard it. "Now calm yourself and apologize!"

"I won't! You don't tell me what to do!"

"I am your father!"

"You're not!" I hollered.

The room was baking. Everyone was sweating, their attention captivated with us. My father was stricken at my retort, the whites of his eyes clear as day. "Stop saying idiotic things!"

"Oh, idiotic? Why would that be? Because you don't want to admit I'm a bastard daughter?" I pressed back, letting everything I learned come spilling out. The look on my father's face sent a thrill through me! My words had power, and the rush left me exhilarated! "Don't want them to know? You don't want me to ruin your prestigious reputation?"

My father looked over at Pem, who was as shocked as the rest of them. Even she was showing signs of the heat. "Stop speaking at once!" He was almost pleading!

I was flying too high to stop! Every word that I said made my blood sing with joy! The warmth wrapped around me, fueling me to go further! "What's the big secret? That you had an affair? I've been around your stuffy work associates long enough to know that's not unheard of in your circles. Or is it the fact that your wife found some rich guy in Atlas and spent years going to bed with him?" He paled, and I was thrilled! "Sleeping around behind your back for years! And then, there was me! A child of another man! And you didn't even realize until years later after mom died! How hilarious!"

"Pem!" The stranger called.

"Calling for your rebound? You're just a coward!" I felt the heat in my fingers, building with my rush, making me stronger! I felt something, a sensation completely unfamiliar to me. It was like I had a new sense, brushing against something warm, growing hotter with each moment my presence touched it. My Aura was active, coating my skin in its protective force. I felt it reaching out, trying to gain a hold of whatever that feeling was.

Pem was on me, trying to pin me down and keep me quiet. "Don't touch me!" I screamed. I threw my Aura out, putting all my training to use. I grabbed whatever it was reaching for and pulled.

The ship rocked! Everyone stumbled as the floor beneath them swayed. The heat had turned the large room into a furnace, the air stifling hot. Keane had scurried away as Pem and the man who I had called my father charged me. I scuffled with Pem as she grabbed me. I threw my Aura against the unknown surface again, rocking the airship even harder. Pem fell off me.

The man grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down. He was on top of me, my back pressed against the carpet. I felt the heat rising through the material. He raised his fist, poised to hit me in the face.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as loud as my lungs could handle. I put all my energy into grabbing the object and yanking it loose. There was a deafening screech as the ship shook again. All around me, the ship was tearing away, the metal red hot. The others screamed and ran away, except for the man, who watched in a stunned fascination, and Pem, just a few feet away.

It's not enough! My Aura was awake like never before, pleading for me to use this new ability unrestrained! I abided, my body humming with power! I pulled again, the metal coming off and exposing gashes in the walls, large enough to see the sky outside. I pulled again and the gashes widened, whipping up gusts of wind. I put all I had into the final pull and I felt it come loose.

The metal was ripped free from the airship, large sections leaving the interior open to the air. The floor beneath me ripped away, the man was gone, and I was thrown into the open air!


End file.
